


Rescued From The Fall

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [19]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jamie and Margaret have a baby, Officer Jack Reagan, Romance, Sergeant Danny Reagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Sergeant Danny Reagan and his wife, Linda, had been through everything together. Their marriage was stronger than ever. No matter what happened, they always knew they had each other. When Sergeant Danny Reagan is hailed a hero in the local news for saving lives, will Linda be able to withstand the press digging up the past? What happens when their love story is twisted into a tragedy? Will their marriage be able to withstand the strongest test they'd faced yet? What happens when it ends up almost costing one of them their life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!! I'm super excited to share this story with you guys!!! I can't wait to see what you think of it. :) I really hope you like it! Still on the fence if Jamie and Margaret are having a boy or girl so let me know what you think. :)

Sergeant Danny Reagan knew hs wife was ticked off at him. He didn't need to talk to her to know she was beyond pissed. He didn't even need to see her to know she was mad. All he had to do was look outside at the news cameras pointed towards him and a man holding a gun to his head with sixteen innocent civilians and two of his detectives as hostages. The detectives were caught in the middle of a bad situation when they went to question the perp. They hadn't counted on him pulling a gun and shooting them both, then barricading the exit holding everyone in the coffee shop hostage. The man holding the gun was desperate. He was trying to stay out of prison but was going about everything all wrong. The negotiator had been talking to him for hours with no progress. After realizing he knew the perp, Danny finally said he was going in to get his men. They were both bleeding out and needed medical attention. Danny was relieved when the perp consented to the trade. Danny for the two detectives. Linda had to watch in horror as the news showed Danny walking into the coffee shop. They said he had no gun and he wasn't wearing a vest. Linda prayed the news was lying or didn't have the facts right. Danny had to be wearing a vest. He wouldn't go in without one. Would he? And as for his gun, Linda hoped he was carrying a backup piece that was just well hidden. After a twelve-hour standoff, Danny was hailed a hero for bringing down the perp and saving the sixteen people inside the coffee shop at the risk of his own life. Danny had been shot twice and fractured his wrist taking down the perp. None of the patrons had been harmed during the fight. The two Detectives had pulled through surgery and were on their way to recovery.

Linda had gone to the hospital when Frank called her and said Sid was on his way to get her. Linda spent hours in the ER waiting room to hear how her husband was. She was so mad at him. How could he put himself in danger like that? Was he really _that_ ignorant? How could he scare her that much? She had to watch him on live TV risk his life. She watched as the news caught a glimpse through a side window when Danny was shot. She had to watch her husband fall to the ground after being shot by the perp. Linda couldn't get the image out of her head. At the time she first saw the report, she had no idea if she'd just watched her husband die or not. Linda watched the news coverage on every channel in the waiting room. It seemed every channel continued to replay coverage of the  'brave, Sergeant Reagan who risked his life for the lives of his Detectives and innocent civilians'. They'd even found old news footage and photos to discuss his career and how many times Sergeant Reagan saved lives.

"Sergeant Reagan!" The doctor called from the doorway.

"Yes! That's my husband!" Linda stood with Frank right behind her.

"He's out of surgery. He's awake and asking for you." The doctor smiled warmly, "Everything went well. He's going to be pretty sore for a while but he should be just fine."

"Thank you." Linda shook the doctor's hand. She followed her down the hall to Danny's room. Linda took a deep breath before walking in. She needed to compose herself before seeing him. Linda quietly entered Danny's hospital room, "Hey." She shut the door behind her.

"Hi, honey." Danny smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're okay." Linda sighed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "How do you feel?" She walked over to his bedside. Linda pulled a chair up close, "Do you hurt anywhere?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Danny reached for his wife's hand only to have her pull away, "I'm going to be fine. Doc said that the two bullets didn't hit anything important and my wrist will heal quickly."

"Good." Linda nodded her head, "How long are you on medical leave?" She wondered if Frank had said anything yet.

"I don't know. Depends on how fast I get over this." Danny shrugged hs shoulders. He could sense the anger radiating from his wife. He knew in her eyes he'd screwed up by putting himself in a dangerous situation and getting hurt, "Linda." Danny said gently, "Are you okay?" Danny asked knowing something was wrong.

"I'm not the one who was shot twice and has a fractured wrist." Linda replied. She wiped a stray tear away, "The news is covering it. Over and over again. I've watched the clip of you walking in there, and dropping to the ground about ten times now."

"Baby." Danny reached for his wife again.

Linda shook her head, "Do you think before you do these things?" Linda asked, "Do you think about your wife and children and grandchildren before you do something so stupid? Do you give any thought to not coming home?"

"Honey. There wasn't another choice." Danny said softly.

"Yes! There was! There is a whole police force worth of other choices! It doesn't always have to be _you_!" Linda yelled at him.

"But I knew the perp. His brother dated Erin in high school. I didn't think he'd shoot me." Danny said to her.

"Didn't think. That's the key phrase. You didn't think. But he did shoot you Danny. And now look where you are." Linda took a deep breath. She hated feeling like this. Danny would be okay. And she knew his job was dangerous. But she hated to see him hurt, "I thought I had just watched you die on live TV." Linda felt her eyes well up with tears, "I thought our kids had just lost their father. That I'd lost my husband. When Frank called I didn't even hear half of what he said because I was too busy trying to wrap my head around telling our kids you were never coming home." Linda cried, "I thought I'd lost you."

Danny tried to shift but wasn't able to move much, "Come here." He tugged at her hand, "Come on Baby." Danny prodded. Linda shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, not expecting Danny to carefully wrap his arms around her. He pulled her down to lay with him, "I love you." He kissed the top of her head as Linda cried into his chest, "I love you so much." He held her as close as he could, "I've said it before and I'll say it over and over again with every breath if that's what's needed. Nothing I do is ever without thinking about the possible outcome. What's likely to happen and what's unlikely to happen. My job every day is to help people but also to make sure I get home to you and our kids."

"You scared me today." Linda admitted through her tears.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you. I'm so sorry honey." Danny held Linda tight in his arms. He hadn't realized how the news kept playing the clip over and over. He didn't realize just how much press he was going to get over this. He didn't know that one of the hostages had filmed the take down on their phone and was readily sharing it over social media. That within hours 'Sergeant Danny Reagan-Hero' would be plastered on every news outlet in the tri-state area. Danny had no idea that his decision to get his injured men out of the situation they were in and saving innocent lives would almost cost him his wife's life in return.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Danny woke up to an empty bed. Judging by the looks of it, Linda had been awake for a while. Her side was cool and her phone was missing from the nightstand. Danny showed and changed making sure he changed his dressings on the two gunshot wounds. Danny walked downstairs to find Linda sitting in the playroom with Charlie and Maddie. Linda was on her phone reading something. Danny walked over the gate, "Morning." He kissed each of his grandkids before walking over to his wife.

"More like afternoon." Linda smiled, "Are you hungry? There's a plate in the fridge I can heat up. Did you take your medicine? You should really eat something and not take those pills on an empty stomach." Linda stood from the couch she was sitting on, "You sit here. I'll get you something."

"Linda." Danny took her hands in his, "I'm okay. I haven't taken anything yet. I wanted to see you when I got up. I changed the bandages and showered. I'm okay for now." He kissed his wife.

"You were shot twice last night." Linda frowned gently putting a hand on the gunshot wound on his arm.

"And my wonderful, amazing wife made sure I was feeling better and able to get a good nights sleep." Danny wrapped his arm around Linda, "Just sit with me for a little bit. When it's time for Maddie and Charlie to eat, we can all eat together and I'll take my medicine." Danny pulled Linda onto the couch.

"Okay." Linda settled beside her husband, "Look what I found this morning." She showed Danny her phone. On it was a picture of Danny giving someone CPR from a case many years ago when he was still Officer Reagan. Under it was the caption, ' _He can give me CPR anytime_!' There was another picture Linda showed of Danny standing looking authoritative with the road blocked behind him and the words ' _stop and frisk me_!' over the bottom of the picture. Linda couldn't stop her giggle as Danny looked at both photos.

"Where did you find these?" He asked staring at them both.

"Jack found them and sent them to me." Linda laughed, "He said he was reading a news article about the coffee shop and these were in the comments section." Linda swiped to show Danny the article, "So then I decided to read the article and everyone seems to praise you for saving lives but eighty percent of the comments are perverted comments of women and some men commenting on how hot you are, and your very muscular body." Linda snickered, "You see here. This when the EMTs took off your shirt before putting you in the ambulance and now you've got all of New York swooning over your body."

"If they took off my pants New York would have seen your name on my skin." Danny mused.

"If they took off your pants, it probably would have given people heart attacks." Linda chuckled.

Danny laughed, "Well then I guess it's a good thing they didn't do that." Danny pulled his phone out of the pocket when it buzzed, "Reagan." He answered, "Yes....I can do that....Okay...sure...I can be there in an hour and a half....okay....Thank you." Danny ended the call, "I have a meeting with Dad in a bit. I have to get ready to go."

"Everything okay?" Linda asked wondering what the meeting was about.

"Yeah. I think. Something about a story that was published and a video that was released. Garrett thinks it would be a good idea for me to make a statement to the press but they don't want me to just say anything. So I have to talk it through with Dad and his team of misfits." Danny grinned.

"Is it bad press they are trying to combat?" Linda asked starting to worry about what was gong to happen.

"I don't think so. Someone recorded from inside the shop and the footage is out there." Danny said, "I'll call you after the meeting on my way home. It's okay." Danny kissed his wife's lips sweetly before getting his things ready to leave. Linda took the little ones to the kitchen while she heated Danny something up to take with him. She poured her husband a thermos of coffee and wrapped a bagel up for him, "Thank you." Danny said kissing his wife's lips, "I'll call on my way home." Danny promised.

"I love you." Linda kissed him back.

"Love you." Danny said rushign out of the house so he wouldn't be late.

* * *

"Sir. Sergeant Reagan is here." Baker said to Frank.

"Send him in." Frank waved his hand. He stood from the chair he was sitting in.

"Danny. Good to see you. How's the arm?" Sid asked when Danny walked in.

"I'm good." Danny sat down on the couch, "What's this about Dad?" Danny asked.

"It's still a developing situation. But there seems to be a lot of press over that coffee shop incident. There's a video. Someone recorded it from inside and the three-minute clip showing you getting shot is all over the internet." Garrett said, "The press wants a statement from you but they've also been digging things up. They have pieced together everyone from Frank down to Jack in relation to you. Talked about Joe. And they've even dug up Linda's name. Most of them are stories to say how great it is that a family as dedicated as the Reagan's are keeping the city safe." Garrett told Danny, "But there is one that has been put out. We didn't know it was coming but it twists a few things around. It paints you as a thrill seeker. Someone who always puts themselves in danger. It gets deeper and starts talking about how Marines and NYPD have higher rates of domestic abuse. That these times you've risked your life are because you are seeking some type of thrill. You're chasing a high you can't find. The person who wrote the article went back to your days in high school and college to find someone who knew you before you were Sergeant Danny Reagan. They said you have an anger problem, and that it was often a problem for you and Linda even when you were dating. Someone made the comment that she was in an emotionally and physically abusive relationship. And tries to account for any time she was ever in the ER or says that she hides her injuries well since she was a nurse. They say that her quitting her job is something you forced her to do to control her. Then the article says that an NYPD informant has proof of the abuse but won't come forward for fear of his job."

"Who would say that?" Danny gasped, starting to get angry at anyone who could even think something like that.

"It gets worse." Frank said, calmly.

"Someone found Linda's brother. Got him drunk and he talked all about how Linda's uncle sexually assaulted her while she was growing up and how he came after her six years ago. He also told them Linda sees a therapist and has since the Wilder case." Garrett sighed, "And then there are more domestic abuse statistics and it talks about how the city shouldn't be celebrating you as a hero it should be worried about what is going to happen when you snap."

"So they are trying to say that I'm an abusive husband because I'm a good cop?" Danny asked in anger.

"They think that you could snap and the with the stories about Linda and your relationship when you were younger it looks bad." Sid explained.

"But Danny. You also need to know that five women have come forward already to claim that you've slept with them while you were married to Linda. That you've slept with a lot of women over the years that have come to you for help. They all talk about sleeping with you as repayment for you saving them. The whole article paints you as a cheating, lying, abusive husband. Which anyone who knows you knows it's not true. But they dont care about the truth. They have already posted it and it's everywhere online." Garrett said, "We need to counter it."

Danny shook his head, "No. It's all lies. It's trash. Why can't we just ignore it?"

"We can but we should make a statement to the rest of the press saying how you're just grateful to be home with your wife and children and that you did your job like every other cop in this city." Garrett said already having Danny's statement preplanned.

"Fine. But I'm not going to sit and argue over some asshole who thinks they know things because they got Linda's brother drunk and talked to a person Linda or I knew from over twenty-five years ago." Danny said.

"We don't want you off work too long so we are going to put you on desk duty until you're fit for active duty." Frank explained, "It will look better to have you back at work rather than have you hide out at home."

"Okay." Danny nodded his head, "What about Linda?" 

"What about her?" Garrett asked.

"If someone knows who she is and all this about us and her. If they think they know the truth, or want to find it out, then what's to say they won't go after her?" Danny worried.

"We'll keep a team on the house and her until this blows over. And it will blow over." Garrett said. He didn't realize then that the story was going to take a lot more than a small statement from Danny to blow over. It was going to sprial into a hurricane that no one could have predicted.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Linda spent her afternoon at home wondering exactly what Danny had to discuss with Frank. She hoped everything would go well. Danny always hated talking to the press. One of hs biggest annoyances of being a Sergeant in charge of a whole detective squad was how much press was involved. Linda put Charlie and Maddie's shoes on to walk down to the bus stop to wait for Faith, Sam, and Grace. She grabbed her phone and keys to the house before walking out onto the steps. Linda was startled when she saw a radio car out front.

"Mrs. Reagan." The officer stepped out of the house, "Commissioner sent us to keep an eye on the house until Sergeant Reagan gets back."

"And you are?" Linda had her phone out already calling Frank. There had been one too many times the cops she'd seen weren't who they said they were.

"Officer Gibson and my partner, Officer Wyatt. We're from the tenth precinct." The officer stayed beside the car not wanting to scare the Police Commissioner's daughter-in-law.

"Frank. Who is outside the house?" Linda asked when he picked up.

"Let me check. Officer's Gibson and Wyatt from the tenth." Frank said, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to check. Going out to pick up the kids from the bus stop." Linda told him.

"Take the officers with you." Frank instructed, "I want them on top of you until Danny gets home. He just left here." 

"What's going on Frank?" Linda wondered.

"We just are being precautious." Frank lied, "You know Danny. He doesn't like taking chances."

"That's why he goes into hostage situations unarmed and wth no vest?" Linda asked.

"Well, he doesn't take chances with you and the kids." Frank grinned, "He should be calling you soon."

"Thanks, Frank." Linda said before ending the call, "I'm walking down to the corner to pick up my three kids from the bus stop. The commissioner said to take you two with me. Let's go." Linda sighed wondering what the armed escorts were for but knowing if Danny or Frank told them to be there, there was a problem.

* * *

No sooner did Linda return home with all five kids did Danny call.

"Hey, Babe." Linda answered, "What's up with the radio car out front?" She asked.

"Just a precaution." Danny told her, "I'm almost home. Do me a favor? Can you see if your brother will answer your phone calls? I need to ask him a few questions and he's not picking up the phone for me." Danny said.

"He in trouble again?" Linda asked. Knowing Jimmy it was likely this was part of an ongoing investigation with the NYPD.

"Not really. I just need to talk to him." Danny said trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll call him. See what he's up to." Linda agreed, "And Danny."

"Yeah?" He said before hanging up.

"Whatever's going on. Don't do anything stupid. You're still hurt. And you've had almost no time to rest before going back out today." Linda sighed heavily.

"I'm coming home. I promise I'll rest." Danny said before ending the phone call.

Linda settled Grace, Faith, and Sam at the table to get homework done while Charlie and Maddie colored in their coloring books pretending to do 'homework' too while Linda made a few phone calls. After thirty minutes of phone calls, the kids were sent off to play while Linda still tried to locate Jimmy. She was just about to call Wendy and see if she'd know where Jimmy was when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Linda answered.

"Hi, is Mrs. Linda Reagan available?" A clear, soft, female voice said on the other end.

"This is her. Who is this?" Linda asked.

"My name is Megan and I'm from the New York City Women and Children's Domestic Violence Shelter. Do you have a few moments to chat?" Megan asked.

"Domestic violence shelter? What can _I_ help you with?" Linda wondered what they could possibly be calling for. She wondered if one of the kids made a comment at school or on the bus and a teacher took it the wrong way.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about your husband, Sergeant Daniel Reagan. You can just say yes or no for your own safety. Is he currently near you?" Megan asked.

"He's on his way home. What is this about?" Linda asked having no idea what they could possibly want to know about Danny for.

"We just wanted to make sure you are aware that we may have services available to you. If you need medical attention or help to escape we can offer you assistance. Working with local law enforcement and Children and Family services we have a multitude of ways to help you out of your situation. It can be hard and scary to leave a relationship especially if the abuser is a member of law enforcement or the military however we wanted to make you aware of our services. For your safety, this number comes up as a shopping center and will always be answered as such." Megan started to ramble.

"Excuse me, you must have the wrong person." Linda shook her head.

"Linda Reagan. Wife of Sergeant Daniel Reagan. Daughter-in-law of Police Commissioner, Frank Reagan. You reside in Bay Ridge and have five children. Three of whom live at home and one is adopted." Megan read from the paper in front of her.

"Yes but my husband doesn't abuse me." Linda explained.

"You might not see it as abuse but that doesn't mean that's not what it is. Please. Mrs. Reagan. We don't want to make you uncomfortable. We just wanted to call, introduce ourselves and let you know we are here if you need us." Megan said.

"Maybe you don't hear me." Linda sighed, "Danny is a good man. He doesn't abuse me. He doesn't hit me or the kids. He is a good husband and father. And I don't know who told you he is abusive but they are dead wrong. There's no way a man as sweet at Danny could hurt his wife and children." Linda ended the phone call angry that anyone could call and tell her they thought she was being abused.

"Linda." Danny walked into the kitchen. She hadn't even heard him come home.

"You'll never believe the phone call I just got!" Linda looked over to him, "Someone called from a shelter saying they could help me get out with the kids because they were told you abuse us. How insane is that?!" 

"Linda." Danny tried to get her attention as she put the kid's dishes from their after-school snack in the dishwasher.

"As if you would ever abuse me." Linda rolled her eyes.

"Linda. Honey!" Danny grabbed her elbow, "It's a news article."

"What?!" Linda spun on her heel.

"Someone put an article out there saying I'm no hero. I'm a guy on the edge ready to snap and I abuse you because that's what cops like me, Marines like me do." Danny sighed, "You should sit down." Danny led her to the kitchen stools, "Honey, they said that I beat you. That I forced you to stop working to control you. That I'm sleeping around. That they have an informant that says they have proof of the abuse and infidelity. They have five women on record stating they slept with me to either say thank you for saving them or keep them out of prison." Danny saw the flash of confusion in Linda's eyes, "Baby it's all fake. It's all bullshit. I would never ever hurt you like that."

"I know." Linda knew Danny wouldn't cheat on her. But that didn't stop the tears from filling her eyes.

"Baby. They found Jimmy. And apparently, they got him drunk. He was plastered. They probed him and he talked about Vinny. Told them all about it. He spilled that you see a psychiatrist and are on medication. And he told them about Wilder." Danny saw it. The moment his wife's world crashed. 

"Oh God." Linda felt like she was going to pass out.

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda as she fell apart, "It's crap journalism. They are just looking for ratings. And it's already online." Danny cried with his wife, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you have to deal with this. I'm sorry."

Linda held Danny close. She didn't know what to do or what to think, "Danny, they can't publish that. Can they? Isn't is slander or something?" Linda asked.

"Not exactly. They are stating facts and saying that their informant told them this information so it's more like hearsay." Danny explained.

"That's why you want Jimmy." Linda said quietly.

"I need to find him. To hear what he said and what he screwed up. The article talks about me having an anger problem when we were dating and it affecting our relationship." Danny rubbed Linda's back.

Linda hugged her husband, "How can anyone think you're nothing short of wonderful and amazing?"

"I don't know Baby but I promise I'll figure this all out. I'll get to the bottom of this and everything will be okay. But until then, we have a car out front. Just to be safe. And I don't want you and the kids out alone. I just don't know what someone would try to do thinking I'm hurting you. I don't know if they would try to ' _save you_ ' but end up kidnapping you or what would happen. I just want us to be careful. You and our kids are the most precious thing to me. I'll do anything to keep you all safe." Danny said softly. Linda nodded her head knowing Danny would take care of everything. After all, no one ever messed with his family and got away with it. Not even the press was safe from the wrath of Danny Reagan.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Linda sighed as her phone rang for the fifth time during dinner. It seemed everyone that knew her had read the one bad story about Danny. The bad press blowing up more than any good press ever did. More and more comments were posted online about Danny's apparent anger issues. Perps who were out of prison commented on Danny using excessive force. Someone had gotten a hold of the case file from the Vinny Giarrusso case from when Linda was a teenager. Parts were blacked out but it was posted online. It detailed out what he'd done to her. How he'd raped her for years. It showed how she said in court that he told her it was a special game to play for just the two of them. Danny tried to stop Linda from seeing the part that explicitly stated all of her injuries that were documented when she was in the hospital. Then someone who had known the McKellen brothers commented on the story. Slowly details of the worst thing that had ever happened to the Linda was public knowledge. Everyone was talking about how she was held hostage for a week and repeatedly raped and drugged. In two short hours, the McKellen case file popped up online the same way the Giarrusso case was found. Linda had never wanted to crawl into a hole so badly in her life. She just wanted to cover herself with a rock and never come out again. 

She got sick to her stomach when she saw the photos that had been posted. Photos of her standing with Danny or any of the other Reagans in blue during ceremonies or at Jack's Academy graduation, two at Jamie's graduation and even a few were pulled from Joe's funeral. The photos cropped Linda out showing just her. The words written across them were horrible. Linda lost the contents of her stomach when she came across the one that said ' _Likes sex, doesn't want to be a hoe, cries rape_ ' One in the same comments section had a picture of Linda and Danny standing side by side with the words ' _what you see'_ then the same photo on the right with Linda being photoshopped with bruises all over her body, the words ' _My bruises are real. You just can't see them_ _'_  and the number for a domestic abuse hotline across the bottom. Linda couldn't take it anymore.

Danny knocked gently on the open bathroom door in their bedroom, "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I can't handle this." Linda shook her head. She pulled her knees up to her chest. This was overwhelming. She felt like she couldn't breathe. As if everything was closing in around her. The rumors were bad enough. Now to have people photoshopping pictures of her. Commenting on how she should protect her children from their 'psycho' father. How they were going to pray for her to find her strength to leave. Even people who offered their support for her to get out. People from all over were commenting on the 'abusive' relationship they thought she was in and even wondered how Children and Family services hadn't taken their kids away yet.

Danny knelt down on the floor in front of his wife, "What can I do to help you?" He asked. He'd already apologized over and over again. It only went so far. Danny knew that now it was an action that was needed.

"I don't know." Linda took a deep breath, "I can't...think." Linda said, "It's like every phone call or text or anything I see or read is all about how you're hurting me or it's talking about cases that I was told would never see the light of day again." Linda squeezed her eyes shut tight, "Danny. There are detailed descriptions of what was done to me. Things I hadn't even remembered clearly. How did they get out? Wilder and my Uncle and the McKellen case. How?" Linda started to hyperventilate.

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda, "I don't know. Dad's got every cop in the city reporting any time they've gone to records to get those files out. Sean and Baker are working through the records log to see who was around at the time of the leak. He said Sid is overseeing all the security footage from records to see who touched what file. TARU is going through everyone's computers to see who could have accessed it online. We're doing everything we can to contain the leak." He held his wife close. Linda shook with sobs as her phone rang again, "Don't answer it." Danny took it from her hands, "I'll keep your phone with me. You don't need it. What you need is to not be bothered by anyone right now." Danny kissed the top of Linda's head, "Why don't we get you cleaned up, then you and the kids can all snuggle together in our bed. We can rent a movie to watch and the kids love being able to be in the big bed. Then you can the kids can all cuddle up for a little while." Danny suggested.

"Where are you going to be?" Linda asked.

"I'm going to find Jimmy and I'm going to do everything I possibly can to get a lid on this." Danny said. It seemed this started as a small problem that erupted into a major meltdown. The NYPD dropped the ball getting out ahead of the story. False news or not. A cop hitting his wife was making the front page. A cop's wife who had been involved in major cases and been kidnapped and assaulted was front page news. Tie the name Reagan to it and it was plastered all over the media.

"What if you can't find him?" Linda asked. Jimmy still hadn't called either one of them back.

"I'll find him." Danny said knowing he'd do whatever it took to find his brother-in-law, "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up and settled. I'll bring the kids in. They'll be so excited to snuggle in bed with you and if they fall asleep that's okay. I'll move them when I get home." Danny wet a washcloth with warm water gently wiping Linda's face. Wiping away the ruined makeup she'd put on earlier in the day, wiping her tear-stained cheeks, leaving his kiss on her skin behind. 

When Linda was changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas, Danny brought the kids into the bedroom. He carried in a bucket of popcorn for everyone to share, and sippy cups for each kid. Danny put Linda's cell phone on the nightstand and plugged it in, "I set it so it won't ring unless it's me, Dad, or the family. Any other calls will go to voicemail and it won't notify you of the voicemail unless you open it to call someone." Danny said, "I don't want to take it with me but I don't want you having to keep looking at it and reading all that." Danny kissed his wife's lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Linda nodded her head, "Come home to me." 

"Always." Danny promised, "You kids be good for Mommy. Enjoy your movie." Danny said to the kids.

"Bye Daddy!" Sam smiled.

"Bye!" Faith waved.

"We'll be super duper good!" Grace said.

"Love you all!" Danny gently closed the door behind him smiling as he heard everyone yell they loved him too. Danny walked down the stairs determined to find Jimmy.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny searched everywhere he could think of for his brother-in-law. He finally tracking him down after calling out an APB on his car. Danny parked in front of the club Jimmy's car was found at. Danny flashed his shield at the bouncer who let him in, no questions asked. Danny frowned as the music became louder the more he walked into the club. He sighed as he saw his brother-in-law enjoying a lap dance from a woman wearing nothing but pasties and a g-string. Of course, this is the type of establishment Danny would find Jimmy at. Danny walked over to him, "Jimmy!" Danny tapped on the woman's shoulder, "Get off!" He flashed his shield at her.

"I charge extra to be cuffed." She looked over her shoulder at Danny.

"Take a walk." Danny shook his head, "Let's go, Jimmy!"

"Hey, hey! Danny!" Jimmy drunkenly clapped hs hands, "Linda let you out here?! Man! My sister is getting lax in her leash laws with you!" Jimmy snapped his fingers, "You! Sweetheart! Give my friend here a dance! He's married! It's been a while!" 

"Go away." Danny told the girl, "Jimmy! Let's go!" 

"What's wrong?! It'll be just like old times! I won't tell Linda!" Jimmy grinned.

"Jimmy! I need to talk to you! Now get your drunk ass up!" Danny said his anger rising to the surface.

"What's the problem?! You want a drink or something?!" Jimmy asked putting his hands in the air.

Danny grabbed Jimmy's shirt tugging him up from his chair, "Outside! Now!" Danny yelled. He practically pushed Jimmy out the back door to the club.

"God Danny! What is the problem!?" Jimmy fixed his jacket as he stumbled outside.

"What is my problem?!" Danny yelled, "Do you have any idea what you did?!" Danny asked.

"What?! I didn't do anything, Danny! I've been on the straight and narrow. Except for the bit of pot but I was in Colorado for a while and it was totally legal there." Jimmy explained.

"Who did you talk to Jimmy?!" Danny was furious at Jimmy for opening his fat mouth. He needed to know how they got to Jimmy.

"About what?!" Jimmy was too drunk to remember what Danny could possibly be so mad about.

"About Linda and Vinny!" Danny yelled, "Who'd you tell?!"

"I don't know. I was pretty wasted. I read it in the paper like everyone else." Jimmy defended himself.

"Not good enough Jimmy! Who did you tell?! Who were you with?!" Danny balled his hands into fists.

"It's not like they give out their real names or anything, Danny. I mean-it's not really  _that_ kind of club." Jimmy shrugged his shoulder.

"Then what's her stage name, Jimmy?!" Danny was using all his willpower not to punch Jimmy's lights out. He had no idea how much he'd hurt his sister.

"Uh...I don't know Danny. I've been pretty tanked the last few days. It's been a rough week for me." Jimmy told Danny.

Danny shook his head, "Rough week for you?! Try having all your personal details aired to the public. Details about how you were abused and raped as a kid only to have it happen as an adult. Try having pictures of you be made to look like you've been beaten and child services wanting to do a welfare check on your kids because your big mouthed brother shot off when he was too drunk or stupid or both to realize what he was saying! Try being told your husband who has been nothing but faithful since the day you started dating each other, is cheating on you with all kinds of women. Try having his job in jeopardy because of the rumors that are being thrown around. Do you also get sick to your stomach anytime someone calls you because you know that person is going to ask about the rumors of you being abused by your husband? That's rough! That's what your sister is dealing with because you were drunk and stupid!"

Danny's rant sobered Jimmy up a bit, "What? I didn't say all that."

"Then what did you say, Jimmy?" Danny asked.

"I think I was talking to Kandy with a K. She was talking about her ex-boyfriend or something, it's pretty fuzzy. I said that my sister went through some shit when she was a kid with our uncle and he raped her and stuff but she was good now. That's it. I didn't say anything else. I just was trying to get in Kandy's pants. I thought if I was sympathetic she'd sleep with me. It took that and a hundred dollars but she did. So it worked. I didn't say anything else though. Anyone who knows you knows you wouldn't cheat on Linda. I'm drunk and I know that." Jimmy shook his head.

"Where can I find Kandy?" Danny asked trying to calm himself down.

"She didn't show today. Ask Sonya. The girl you turned down. She'd know where Kandy is." Jimmy said.

"Then let's go ask her." Danny grabbed Jimmy's arm.

"Danny! C'mon! I just wanted to enjoy my night out!" Jimmy yelled as Danny dragged him back inside to find Sonya.

* * *

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not." Petals fell to the floor as a young woman plucked them off the flower she was holding. She was sitting on her bed in her studio apartment. She was tall and slender with mile-long legs. Her blonde hair tied up in a tight bun atop her head. She continued to pluck the flower until the last petal fell, "He loves me!" She smiled widely. The woman sighed happily, "Oh I knew it! We're destined to be!" She hugged a newspaper picture to her chest, "Oh Danny." She grinned, "I knew you loved me!" The woman put the photo on a corkboard above her bed. She pressed a kiss to Danny's picture in the paper, "Soon we will be together. I'll be Mrs. Candice Reagan. We just have to get rid of her and then we can be a family." The woman laughed evilly as she formulated her plan to take Danny's wife away from him, forever.

 


	6. Chapter 6

After spending hours driving around the city with his brother-in-law, Danny finally realized there was nothing more he could do that night. Kandy wasn't at work that night and conveniently the club owner seemed to have lost her file with her address. They stubbornly told Danny to come back with a warrant and they would look harder. Danny hadn't been able to find her. Danny dropped his now sobered up brother-in-law at the motel he was staying at while he was still in the city. Jimmy promised he wasn't the one behind the leak nor did he give out details about Linda. He was drunk but not a jerk. He swore over and over that he didn't even know details about the McKellen case or the Wilder case to give them away to someone else. Just what he'd read when the papers came out the first time. Danny knew Jimmy was telling the truth. Jimmy wasn't the best brother but he'd never go out of his way to hurt his sister. Danny let Jimmy out at the motel telling him that if he told anyone anything about Linda he'd be the first person Danny came for.

Danny walked into the quiet house. He made sure to lock the doors and secure the house before heading upstairs. He was surprised to see all the kids in their own beds when he checked on them. Danny wondered if that meant Linda was awake. He gently opened their bedroom door to see his wife fast asleep with his pillow cuddled close. The closer Danny got the more he saw the tear tracks down her cheeks. Danny saw Linda's face scrunch up as she tossed and turned a bit.

"No." Linda mumbled, "Don't touch me. Please." Danny saw tears slip out of the corners of her eyes, "No. Please don't do this. No. Danny help me. Help me." Linda called out softly.

Danny sat down on the edge of the bed, "Shhhh..." He rubbed her back softly, "It's okay Linda. It's just a bad dream. Shhhh. It's alright baby." He flipped on the bedside lamp.

"Danny." Linda called for him, "Help. Don't touch. No." Linda's whole body trembled as she was stuck in her nightmare.

Danny frowned. She hadn't had a nightmare this bad in such a long time. He knew it had to be the recent news stories that triggered it, "It's okay honey. I'm here. Wake up baby." Danny gently shook Linda's shoulder, "It's okay baby. I'm right here. You're safe." 

"Danny!" Linda gasped when her eyes popped open. Linda took a few deep breaths as she came back to reality, "Danny?" Linda wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Linda, it's okay." Danny rubbed her back in small circles, "It was just a bad dream."

"Oh, Danny." Linda shifted a bit. She slowly sat up n the bed, "I felt it all over again." Linda shook her head.

"You're safe baby. It's okay. It's going to be okay." Danny wrapped his wife securely in his arms, "I'm so sorry."

Linda tucked her head in the crook of Danny's neck, "I haven't had a nightmare that bad in I don't know how long." She shook in Danny's arms. The feel of her attacker's arms still fresh in her mind.

"It's okay. I'm here. No more nightmares tonight." Danny promised.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She whispered. Danny pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, "Danny?" Linda looked up at him.

"Yes Baby?" Danny kissed her cheek.

Linda sighed, "Is this ever going to end?" She asked wondering when the news would stop trying to tear their family apart.

"I'm working on it." Danny said softly, "I'm going to take care of it. I found Jimmy." Danny told her.

"What did he have to say for himself?" Linda wondered what Jimmy's excuse was.

"Said he was drunk and stupid. He mouthed off about when you were a kid and your Uncle to some girl he was trying to sleep with and I guess she made the comment to someone else and it somehow got to the press." Danny explained, "It won't happen again. I made sure of that."

"You didn't hit Jimmy did you?" Linda asked him.

Danny smirked, "No. I wanted to but he's still family. I restrained myself."

"Thank you." Linda kissed her husband sweetly, "Are you home or just stopping by?" 

"Home for the night. There are a few leads. We're tracking them down. But I'm needed here for the night." Danny tightened his arms around Linda.

"Are you sure?" Linda didn't want him staying home if he could stop all this.

"There's nothing more I can do tonight. Not out there. But keeping you in my arms. Holding you close. Loving you. That's what I can do." Danny said softly, "I'll change and then you and I can get some sleep."

Linda nodded her head. She laid down in bed while she waited for Danny to get himself ready for bed. Linda was only able to relax when Danny slipped into bed beside her. She prayed tomorrow would bring an end to the rumors and more answers for the Reagan family. Danny held his wife close not closing his eyes until he was sure she was sound asleep with her head on his chest. Danny watched Linda sleep softly in his arms. He prayed her nightmares would stay away now that he was home to protect her. Danny promised he'd find an answer to who was doing this to them and why. He just didn't realize that during his hunt for answers it would almost cost him the single most important thing in his life. It would almost cost him his family.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose high the following morning. The cloudless sky looked so peaceful that morning. The opposite of what was to come and what horrors would fill the day. Danny woke up to his phone ringing, "Reagan." Danny rolled away from his wife to answer his phone, "Who? Okay. I'm on my way." Danny sighed as he hung up the phone. Sean and Baker had been at work all night overnight. Sean had apparently dropped Charlie off with Kathleen before going back to work. After a lot of coffee and paperwork, he and Baker turned up three cops who had recently accessed files where Linda's name came up. One was immediately ruled out seeing as it was Garrett. Danny wasn't sure what he was looking for but it wasn't unusual for him to check into something for Frank or to follow up on an old case involving one of the Reagan's. One person, was an officer from Jack's precinct as well as his graduating class. Danny didn't know what she had looked at the file for but she was on his list to check out. And the last one was a special victims detective from Danny's own precinct. They could have been looking at the file for numerous reasons. Danny intended to figure out why they'd pulled all three cases: the Giarrusso case, the McKellen case, and the Wilder case. They were the only three people that looked through them all in the past six months. TARU was still working on the digital footprint of the case files but those three officers were the only ones who had physical access to the case files. Danny looked over at his sleeping wife in bed beside him. He hated to leave but knew he needed to get to the bottom of this quickly. Danny kissed Linda's forehead before sliding out of bed and heading to the 54th precinct.

* * *

"I told you. He's my boyfriend. But we'll be married soon enough." Candice said while she filed her nails. She'd been chatting on the phone while preparing her bag, "No silly. He hasn't proposed yet but he will. And we're going to have kids and be a family. It's perfect!" Candice grinned, "He's already got some rugrats but we'll have a bunch more." Candice walked around the room putting various items into a backpack. A stuffed bear, a Barbie doll, a few books, some crayons, Matchbox cars and other small toys. When the bag was full she started working on a duffel bag. She packed it with a few small blankets, kids clothes, even sneakers, "I promise. You'll be able to meet him real soon. I'm actually going to get the kiddos today to have a fun day at the park. It's gorgeous outside! The best spring day we've had yet!" Candice packed snacks in a small cooler, "Okay. I gotta go but I'll call you later when the munchkins are down for their nap." She ended the phone call. Candice gathered her bags at the front door so she wouldn't forget anything. Candice buttoned up her blue shirt, put on her gun and badge before pulling her blonde hair up into a tight bun to sit under her NYPD cap. Candice grabbed her things and walked out to her car tossing the bags in the trunk. Candice got into the police cruiser she'd taken home last night and drove off in the direction of Bay Ridge Christian Academy.

* * *

Linda woke up that morning long after Danny had gone to work. She smiled seeing the note he stuck to her phone.

**_Wanted to let you sleep. I'll be at the precinct most of the morning working on a lead. Call me when you wake up. Love you._ **

Linda looked at the time. If she took a shower after the kids got on the bus she could lay in bed for another twenty minutes. Linda pulled the covers up to her neck burying herself in the scent of her husband as she shifted to his side of the bed. Linda called him as requested.

"Reagan." Danny answered quickly.

"You know you do have caller ID." Linda teased.

"Good morning." Danny smiled.

"It would be better with you here." Linda sighed softly.

"I agree but I'm working on something." Danny told her, "Did you just wake up?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm." Linda nodded her head, "Think I should keep the kids home from school today? With all the press and everything. Do you think it's a good idea to send them to school?" 

"They will be fine at school. The bus is being followed by officers and there are two officers in the school plus the school security team is already notified of any possible issue and Jack is on call to go pick the kids up at any second." Danny said, "They will be okay. They press can't talk to them because they are minors and the school won't let them in." He promised not knowing that as he spoke a woman was driving across New York City headed straight for his children.

"Okay." Linda grinned, "You make sure you come home to me okay? I don't like these rumors or this press all over the place. I just want it to be done and over with. I've already had to dodge phone calls from reporters asking me about our relationship and a thousand and one other questions they want answers to." Linda said.

"I know honey. I'll come home as soon as I can. I'll fix this. I promise Linda." Danny told her.

"I love you." Linda hoped Danny was right. That he would fix everything.

"I love you more." Danny said sincerely.

"I love you the most." Linda replied before ending the phone call to get the kids up and ready for school. It was only a short while later that Linda was waving to her three youngest children as they rode the bus to school. She had no idea that in two hours she'd get a phone call that would make her heart leap out of her chest and make her question not only herself, the press, and the NYPD, but her husband as well.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Grace Reagan was a smart girl. At almost eight years old she knew better than to talk to strangers. She knew all of the safety rules. Hold hands while crossing the street. Don't talk to strangers. If a stranger grabs you, kick and punch and fight them and scream as loud as you can. Always tell Mommy and Daddy about someone that makes you not feel good. Grace was the best at safety rules. She even made sure her brother and sister followed them while at school.

That morning, Mommy had put her on the bus with her sister and brother reminding her that today was a _special_ day and there would be police officers at the school. She was reminded that she wasn't allowed to leave school with _anyone_ except Mommy, Daddy, or her family. Not even a police officer. That if there was a real emergency it was Jack's job to come get her, Faith, and Sam, and all the other police officers already knew that. Grace had a fun morning at school. She had art class today. Grace loved art class! She made a picture for her Daddy since she didn't get to see him before school. Her Mommy said he had to go to work early. Then they had reading time and Grace got to pick her most favorite book from the reading section, ' _The Rainbow Fish_ '. Then came lunch time and recess. At recess Grace and a few of her friends, were playing kickball. She missed the ball and fell to the ground getting a small red mark on her head and scraping her knee. After the nurse checked the red mark and cleaned up her knee, she was sent back to recess ready to keep playing. The nurse filled out a note to send home but it wasn't enough for a phone call. After recess was math group. In the middle of the math lesson, the fire alarm went off! Grace proudly took up her spot as the last in line. It was her job in the classroom to turn off the lights and shut the door when the teacher told her to. As the whole school calmly walked outside Grace felt someone grab her around the waist. Grace tried to yell but they put a cloth over her mouth. Something smelly was on the cloth and it made Grace sleepy. She tried to kick her legs and her swing her arms but the smelly cloth made her fall asleep.

* * *

Candice held the sleeping girl in her arms. As an NYPD officer, she looked like the rest of the cops that were walking around the school helping them evacuate. Candice smiled as her plan worked. She easily walked into the school. Having the proper order papers from her sergeant at the 18th precinct to be at the school for the day no one questioned the newer officer being assigned to stay at the Reagan children's school for the day. Candice stepped out of the broom closet she'd dragged Grace Reagan into and walked outside with the little girl in her arms. She slipped along the side of the building to the Kindergarten classrooms on the hunt for little Sam and Faith.

The Kindergarten and first-grade classes were all huddled together on the grass next to a large tree. The teachers stood in the front counting kids to make sure everyone was there.

"Sam. Faith. Come here." Candice smiled warmly at them. Being so young and innocent both kids saw a real police officer talking to them. 

"Dat Gwace!" Sam jumped up from his spot to go to his big sister. Faith quickly followed behind him.

"She's going to be okay. But we have to get her to the doctor. Come on. Daddy and Mommy and Jack will be there. They said to come get you." Candice lied to the two six-year-olds.

"Mommy said Jack is coming to get us." Faith said what she was told at breakfast.

"He got really busy at work so he asked me to come. I was in Jack's class when he was at the police academy." Candice smiled, "Jack and I are friends. C'mon. Let's get your sister to a doctor."

"Uhm....okay. But I have to tell Mrs. Allison first. That's the rule." Faith started to walk away.

"Faith!" Candice said sternly, "You better come with me now or Daddy and Mommy will be _very_ mad at you."

"But...but...That's the rule." Faith was confused. Why would Mommy and Daddy be mad at her for following the rules?

"Do you  _want_ Mommy and Daddy mad at you? They'll take away all your toys. And if you make them  _really_ mad they will send you away forever. Do you know where bad girls and boys go?" Candice lied to the little girl, "Bad girls go to jail. That's what Daddy does right? Puts bad people in jail. Do you want to go to jail?" Candice held up her handcuff.

Faith started to cry, "No." She shook her head, "I don't wanna."

"It okay Faifh." Sam hugged his sister, "I be wif you."

"Okay." Faith nodded her head. She held her brother's hand as they followed the mean police officer who managed to slip away the three kids by using her badge and an injured Reagan child to get them into her police car and drive off. 

No one at the school questioned the orders from Sergeant Danny Reagan that a true NYPD officer held in her hand. That was his signature on the paper that stated the children could be released with Officer Candice Nealson in the event of an emergency. They were properly signed out with the Headmaster who made sure she took the note from the officer. She didn't question why Faith and Sam looked upset. A lot of the smaller children were crying from the shock of a possible fire inside their school. Besides Faith and Sam's big sister had been hurt. The Headmaster offered to call Sergeant and Ms. Reagan for the officer but was told she'd already radioed it in and the Sergeant and his wife were headed to the hospital to meet them. After a big hug to Sam and Faith, the Headmaster let them get on their way. After all, protocol had been followed. There was no reason to suspect something more sinister was taking place.

* * *

Linda Reagan had no reason to suspect today was different than any other day. It was relatively normal for Danny to find two or three cops who didn't have much to do and put them on the school to walk around and make sure things were secure. No one questioned the orders from Sergeant Danny Reagan. Linda had dropped Charlie and Maddie at daycare while she ran errands. She got rid of her detail unit by promising Danny she'd be safe running to the grocery store and the two officers following her would be better used to watch Charlie and Maddie until Linda got back. Danny consented only if Linda promised to keep her phone charged and call him if any press got near her. No one had been threatened yet but Danny didn't like taking chances. However, he agreed that the kids needed to be watched over. He'd get a unit to Linda as soon as he could.

Linda was already on her way to drop the groceries off at home when she stopped at a red light. She didn't see the truck behind her speed up. Linda slammed her head on the steering wheel as her car lurched forward. The force from the truck behind her pushing her car across the double yellow lines. The driver of the truck continued to push the gas shoving Linda's car across the road. The truck continued to push until Linda's car was pinned between the front of the truck and the guardrail. Linda was in and out of consciousness as she saw the truck back up and ram into the side of her car flipping it over the rail. Linda's world went dark when her car landed upside down in the ditch next to the little river, under the small bridge she took to go home that day. The driver of the truck stepped out to look over the bridge rail. Not seeing any movement from inside they got back inside their truck and drove away like nothing had happened. They were proud of themselves for being able to make their plan a reality.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Danny Reagan had spent most of his day talking to the Special Victims Detective in the 54th precinct that had looked up the case files with Linda's name. He'd been able to explain to Danny he was using them for training material for new detectives and officers interested in Special Victims. He pulled the Giarrusso case, then Wilder, the McKellen to show how close these cases came to an officer and how it could not only affect someone the officer knows but someone they truly care about and how quick thinking even when a loved one is in danger was the key. After checking him out thoroughly Danny let him go. He wasn't doing anything wrong with the case files. That's one of the reasons the NYPD detectives and officers could access them. To learn from them. TARU found the leaked case files came from the computer system in the 18th precinct. Everyone's computers were taken and scanned to see which computer sent the files over. It was a long, tedious task that was taking longer than expected. Danny was headed out of the 54th to Officer Nealson's home. She'd banged out sick that morning and was the only other person besides Garrett to access the physical case files when he got a phone call that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Reagan." Danny answered the phone.

"Hi, Sergeant Reagan. This is Headmaster Mahoney. How are you?" The Headmaster from the kid's school was calling to check up on her students.

"I'm okay. What can I help you with?" Danny didn't have time for a social call. If it wasn't important he was about to tell her to call Linda.

"I was just calling to check up on Grace. How's she feeling? And I know Faith and Sam were upset when they left. The fire alarm scared a lot of the little ones." She smiled.

Danny looked at his watch. The kids should still be in school, "What do you mean? The kids should still be in school. What fire alarm?" Danny had no idea what the Headmaster was talking about.

"Grace hit her head when we had the false fire alarm. Did the officer not call you?" The Headmaster was sure the officer said they'd called Sergeant and Ms. Reagan.

"No one called me. Headmaster, what officer? When did they leave?" Danny tried not to panic. He had no idea where his children were.

"Uh...Officer Nealson. She was here along with the other officers sent this morning. She has a note with your signature on it. Saying in case of emergency the kids were to be released to her or one of the family members. Someone pulled the fire alarm and we evacuated. Officer Nealson brought Grace, Sam, and Faith over to me. Grace was hurt, she hit her head, but she looked fine, but Officer Nealson said she contacted you, handed me the note and was taking Grace to the ER and taking Sam and Faith with her. She signed them out and the with the note she gave me with your signature on it, she took them and left. That was about two hours ago." The Headmaster explained.

"Shit!" Danny cursed, "I didn't give her any note. It's forged somehow. I'm sending Officer Reagan to the school. He'll need all security footage and to talk to anyone who saw Officer Nealson or my kids today. How could you let them go with someone?!" Danny yelled.

"Sir! We followed the protocol set into place. Signed note from a parent lets kids go home. The officer showed me her badge. She got into a police car. We did what we were supposed to do." The Headmaster said strongly.

"My kids go with no one but family! Ever!" Danny panicked, "I swear to God if something happens to them!"

"We will do everything we can to help but we followed all the rules set into place." The Headmaster argued.

"I don't give a shit about your rules! Your rules let someone slip out with my kids!" Danny ended the call.

"Reagan, what's up?" Beaz asked. She'd been on her way back into the precinct when she heard Danny yelling about his kids. Being a close friend of the family she wanted to check in.

"Beaz! I need you and your partner to get to this address. Now. Officer Candice Nealson. She took my kids from school. She's the only other one that looked up Linda's files. The leak came from her precinct. She's gotta have my kids. Oh, my God. I have to call Linda." Danny took a deep breath, "If she hurts my kids. I swear..."

"Rodriguez and I will head to Officer Nealson's house. You call your wife and make sure she's okay. If someone took the kids they could be going for the family. Is someone headed to the school for security footage and to check it out?" Beaz tried to help her former partner get his ducks in a row.

"Yeah. I'm sending Jack over. I've got to call the Commissioner. And I'm going to send Jamie to talk to Linda's brother and find out what this chick he slept with knows. He blabbed to her about Linda and I think she's involved somehow." Danny thought for a moment, "I gotta call Linda." Danny pulled out his phone hitting Linda's. He frowned when it went to voicemail. He called three more times only to get her voicemail each time, "Damnit."

"She'll pick up. Call her again. Rodriguez! Let's go!" Beaz waived at him, "I'll call you once I find something out. They'll be okay. They're Reagan's. They'll be okay." Beaz patted Danny's shoulder before speeding off in her car to find Officer Candice Nealson.

Danny dispersed his family out to the school and to the club while he had his wife's phone pinged. He couldn't get a hold of her. Frank had called Kathleen out of school to pick up Charlie and Maddie who were still at daycare and confirmed safe and sound. The daycare was put on lockdown as a precaution. Danny tried not to panic but his children were missing. His wife was missing and no one had any idea where they were.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Jamie held up his shield, "I'm looking for Sonya!" He said as he walked into the club.

"That's me. What can I do for you cutie pie?" She swiveled around on her bar stool.

"I need to talk to you about a woman named Kandy. I have a warrant for your employment records." Jamie held up the warrant Erin had fast-tracked to him.

"Right this way." Sonya puffed out her chest at Jamie as she took the papers from his hand. Sonya led him into her office, "They're right here." She bent down to get the files from the bottom drawer of her desk making sure to lift her butt in the air as much as possible, "Here you go." She handed them over to Jamie, "Anything else hot stuff?"

"Where's Kandy's?" Jamie ignored the flirtation from her. After all, he had a pregnant wife at home.

"She's here." Sonya pointed to a tab with Kandy's real name on it. 

"Candice Nealson?" Jamie asked, "NYPD Officer Candice Nealson?" 

"No law says a cop can't strip on her own time." Sonya grinned.

"Jesus, Jimmy. What the Hell did you do?" Jamie took the file, "I'll take this."

"You can't take that out of here!" Sonya yelled as Jamie turned to walk out of the office.

"Read the paper. Yes, I can!" Jamie walked away without another word. The evidence was stacking up against Officer Candice Nealson. Jamie didn't know how much time they had left before she snapped and harmed his family. He already knew his neices and nephew must be wth her. He hadn't heard anything back from Danny about Linda yet. He hoped Linda was okay. Danny wouldn't be able to handle his wife and children being hurt or missing at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

"I want my Daddy." Faith sniffled, "You said you'd take us to Daddy and Mommy."

"An Dak!" Sam looked up at the police officer.

"Yeah! And Jack!" Grace put her hands on her hips. When she woke up in the back of a police car she asked where they were going. The officer said they were going to see Daddy but didn't take them to Daddy's work.

"They are coming here. Right now, let's have a snack." Candice smiled, "I made some special cupcakes!" Candice held out the plate filled will colorful cupcakes.

"Mommy says no sweet snack before dinner." Grace stood in front of her little brother and sister.

"But Gwace. I wanna cuppycake." Sam tugged on his big sister's sleeve.

"No. Sam. Mommy will take TV time away if we don't listen." Grace reminded him of the worst punishment they could get. Mommy wouldn't let them watch a cartoon movie after dinner if they didn't listen.

"It's okay Sam. Mommy won't know. It will be our secret." Candice pushed Grace over a bit to hand Sam a bright orange cupcake, "Here you go, sweetie. And then you can watch all the TV you want."

"We can't have secrets from Mommy! Unless it's a present or a surprise!" Grace crossed her arms, "You don't know anything!"

"I know a little girl who will go to time out if she doesn't stop being a brat." Candice looked over at Grace, "Here Faith. Have a cupcake." She handed Faith a purple one.

"No fank you." Faith shook her head.

A knock at the door stopped Candice before she could yell at Grace again for keeping her sister from having a cupcake, "Is that Daddy!?" Grace jumped up from her spot on the floor.

"No! Now close your mouth!" Candice yelled at Grace not wanting to be caught if it was the police. 

"I want Daddy!" Grace yelled as loud as she could.

Candice grabbed Grace by the back of her shirt and pushed her into a small closet, "Little bratty girls get time out!"

"Gwace!" Sam ran after her, slapping Candice in the leg, "Dat my thither! Be nice!"

"Stop it! You're gonna hurt her!" Faith yanked on Candice's arm.

Candice whipped around with her hand open smacking Faith across the face, knocking her to the floor, "You kids are such little-spoiled brats! All of you!" Candice threw all three, now crying, children into the closet and slammed the door.

"It's okay." Grace hugged her siblings close, "It's okay. Daddy's going to come save us. He's going to put the bad lady in jail and he's going to come get us." Grace wiped her tears, "It's okay."

"I'm thared." Sam whimpered.

"I'm scared too. But Daddy and Mommy love us. And they wouldn't ever let some mean lady take us. She's not a good police officer. She's not nice. Daddy and Mommy will come get us really soon." Grace tried to be strong for her siblings.

Outside the closet, Candice had answered the door, "Hi Ashley!" She hugged her nearest and dearest friend, "You just missed Danny! He had to go to work. Of course. I'm marrying a married man. He's married to the job before me." 

"Did you get the kids from school?" Ashley asked.

"I did. The little brats are in the closet for now. When they learn to behave they can come out." Candice smiled, "Did you take care of that little problem we had?" 

"Yeah. The truck will need some work but it's in the shop. I told Bobby it was a deer then let him fool around so he'd look the other way." Ashley sat down on the couch, "What time do you expect your man to be home?"

"I'm not sure. If the plan keeps going the way I want it to I'll be able to pick him up in a few hours." Candice sat across from her friend.

"You think he'll remember you?" Ashely asked.

"I'm not sure. It had been almost twenty years. I was so young when we first met. I knew then that I'd marry him one day. I just needed the perfect opportunity. And it was so easy to get close to him." Candice said happily.

"I sent the news another story." Ashely said, "I found out that _she_ killed a person and got away with it."

"How'd you find that out?" Candice asked.

"Our friendly drunk friend, Jimmy. I slipped a little something in hs drink and started a round of twenty questions. He even told me about the time when your man came back from Iraq and almost hit her. Jimmy said she told him all about it after the fact. Such a big strong man. He needs someone like you to be with. Someone who won't cry every time he flys off the handle and someone to put him in his place." Ashely smiled wide.

"Soon enough. We have our babies. Bratty babies but we have them. Soon he will see that we are soulmates and we will be together." Candice laughed, "You're sure we don't have to worry about  _her_ right?"

"Taken care of." Ashley said, "I'll take my cut now."

Candice got up and handed Ashely a thick white envelope, "Have fun in Bali!"

"Oh yeah. It's going to be great. All the rich, horny men I could dream of. I'll come back a rich woman." Ashely stuffed the envelope in her purse, "Good luck with the hubby!"

"Thanks. If these kids don't stop being little assholes I'll need it!" She walked Ashley out of the apartment before shutting and locking the door behind her.

* * *

It was getting dark outside. Danny had no idea where Linda or his children were. Jack and his partner, Layla Roy, had watched the security footage over and over again. They'd gone over the note the Headmaster had from Officer Nealson. She'd done a pretty good job of forging Danny's signature. Jack had never felt as angry as he did watching a stranger take his siblings so easily.

Jamie hadn't had much luck either. They raided Officer Nealson's apartment only to find a shrine dedicated to Danny. It looked like a sick twisted mashup of Danny and wedding magazines. Jamie was still sorting through all the papers strewn about the studio apartment hours later.

Linda's phone had been crushed when her car fell over the guardrail. It wasn't easily seen from the road. As the sun went down people passed over the bridge without a second thought as to the area on the guardrail that had construction cones around it. No one thought to look over the side. If they had, they'd have found Linda Reagan slowly bleeding and unconscious as she hung upside down in her vehicle. TARU had been trying to locate Linda for hours. The GPS system in her car was off stopping them from being able to use it to pinpoint her location. With her phone smashed they weren't able to locate her using the cell signal either. Now they were hunting traffic cameras in search of her car.

Danny felt like he was going to die. He couldn't lose his wife and children. That couldn't happen to him. He needed them. He had to find Candice Nealson and pray she hadn't harmed his family.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie was riffling through papers in Candice's apartment when something caught his eye. He saw an old photo of Danny with his arm around a girl who wasn't Linda. Jamie looked closer at the picture. It was from a newspaper clipping. Jamie read the article that was stapled to the picture.

' **Young girls life saved by quick thinking officer'**

Jamie read further into the article,

**'Officer Danny Reagan was off-duty when he heard a young woman screaming for help. When he saw the woman being attacked by three men he jumped into action.'**

**'Reagan is being promoted to Detective in the major crimes squad.'**

**'Young girl, Candice Boman, sent plates of cookies to the precinct as a show of thanks to Officer Reagan for saving her life.** '

Jamie pulled out his phone, "I need you to run a name for me. Candice Boman. Bravo-Oscar-Mike-Alpha-November." Jamie told the TARU officer over the phone, "Cross with Danny Reagan." Jamie hung up on them. He quickly called his big brother, "Danny. I think I found something. Do you remember a Candice Bowman?"

Danny tried to think of perps he'd apprehended, "Not off the top of my head. Why?"

"Found an old news clipping at Candice Nealson's apartment. Back when you were a beat cop you saved this girls life. You were off-duty at the time but you saved her. I think it's the same person." Jamie said, "She's got this creepy shrine dedicated to you. It's really weird." 

"Any sign of the kids or Linda?" Danny asked desperately.

"We'll find them." Jamie tried to stay supportive and optimistic. In reality, he knew the first twenty-four hours were the most critical in child abduction cases. The clock was ticking. They had already lost nine hours. Jamie frowned when hs phone started beeping, "I'll call you right back. That's TARU calling me." Jamie didn't wait for an answer from Danny before switching lines, "Reagan." He answered. Jamie listened carefully, "Send me the address again. Get it to Danny, to the commissioner. Get everyone we can to that address. No one goes in or spooks her! She could have the kids or Danny's wife inside. We don't want anyone getting hurt! Send ESU teams for extraction and have EMS on standby." Jamie ended the call.

"What's going on?" Jamie's partner, Oliver Yates, asked.

"We got a hit on the name. And we have an address." Jamie said, "You guys stay here. Bag everything!" Jamie ordered, "Let's go, Yates!" 

* * *

When asked about it by the press, Frank Reagan would simply say he was doing what any other grandfather would do for their grandchildren. He didn't think of it as putting himself at risk. He didn't think of the danger it might put him in. His grandchildren were inside that house. They were kidnapped and being held against their will. There wasn't a force on Earth that could have stopped him from strapping on a vest and walking into that house to get them.

Danny stood next to his father and Sergeant Michaels from the ESU team, "According to the heat map, the kids are being held here. In this back bedroom. And this here is where the perp is. We don't want to scare her in the back of the house. We're going to send up Sergeant Dogon from the 18th along with Detective Beaz and Officer Yen from my squad. They won't look like they are doing anything but a routine welfare check. We're going to send Alpha team will take the lead here. Bravo team will come in through this back entrance. Charlie team is going behind Bravo and up. Delta is extraction only. We don't want to scare the kids. Officer Jack Reagan is going to be the point on Delta. He has the least experience in this situation but we want to send a Reagan in to extract the children safely so they won't be scared. Detective Jamie Reagan will be leading Charlie, while Sergeant you'll be on Bravo. Commissioner if you insist on coming in, I'll have to ask you to stay with Alpha team and behind me, Sir." 

"If my kids get hurt...." Danny took a deep breath.

"Danny. They will be okay. We will get them out safely." Sergeant Michaels promised, "Get ready. We're going in."

Danny turned to join the Bravo team in the back of the house only to be stopped by Frank, "You heard anything about Linda yet?"

Danny shook his head, "Not yet.I'm just hoping that heat map didn't see her or scanned something wrong. If she's not there I don't have any idea where to look."

"We'll find her. Let's get those kids first." Frank patted his son's shoulder, "Watch your back."

"You too, Sir." Danny said as he ran towards the back of the house through the woods on the side.

* * *

Grace Reagan was so sleepy. Faith and Sam had fallen asleep but Grace was trying to stay awake. She was trying to stand guard over her sister and brother until help arrived. After what felt like forever, the mean police officer let them out of the closet and pushed them upstairs. She made them change into pajamas and put them all in the same room to go to bed. There were three small beds. The walls were painted white with polka dots all over them. Their names were in wooden letters above their beds. Grace had an idea to sneak out the window but the lock was too high up and she couldn't reach it. She tried to open the door to the hall only to find it locked from the outside. They were trapped in the bedroom. Grace really hoped her Daddy or Mommy would get there. She missed them so much. Grace heard a lot of noise from downstairs. Yelling and then footsteps on the stairs. She ran to Sam's bed where he and Faith were asleep next to each other.

"Wake up! Wake up! Someone is coming! We have to hide!" Grace yanked her siblings under the bed.

"I want Daddy." Faith cried.

"Me too." Sam sniffled.

"Shh. Be quiet or they'll hear you." Grace shushed her siblings. She didn't know if it was more bad people on the way. Grace covered her mouth as she watched the bedroom door open slowly. All she could see were black boots from under the bed. 

"Grace? Faith? Sam? It's Jack. It's okay. I promise. Come out, guys. It's safe." Jack said softly. He knelt down on the floor to look under the bed figuring that's where his siblings were hiding as other officers checked the closet.

"Dak!" Sam yelled. He wiggled out from under the bed, leaping into Jack's open arms.

"Sammie!" Jack hugged his baby brother tight, "Come out girls. It's okay!" Jack hugged his two sisters close as they jumped into his waiting arms, "Are you guys okay? Are you hurt? Do you have any boo boos?" Jack carefully looked over each of them as ESU officers surrounded the four siblings to keep them protected.

"She pushed Faith and hit her but we're okay." Grace said bravely.

"I want Daddy and Mommy." Faith cried.

"Me too!" Sam whined.

"We're going to get them. But right now we have to do something a little scary. But I'm going to be right here with you guys so it's okay. We have to climb out the window. Okay?" Jack said. The extraction team didn't want to bring the kids downstairs in case Candice put up a fight. The kids don't need to be stuck in the crosshairs of a firefight. One of the ESU officers opened the locked window and tossed a fire ladder down. He and another officer climbed out the window while other officers held tied the ladder inside the window, "Okay. It's just like a ladder. You're each going to go down with a police officer here. Just one foot down, then a hand, then the other foot then the other hand. Just like the ladder on the big slide. Only go down instead of up. Okay?"

"I'm thared." Sam clung to his big brother.

"It's okay Sam. I'll go first." Grace said bravely.

Grace was carefully lowered out the window, then Faith then Jack with Sam. Once the Reagan children were on the ground they were each picked up and carried around the house to waiting ambulances.

* * *

Downstairs Danny Reagan was standing with his gun pointed at Candice Nealson's head while she held her's pointed at Danny.

"Where's my wife?!" Danny yelled. They'd easily gained entrance to Candice's house. She opened the door for her Sergeant before looking around. Once the door was opened she was pushed to the side for ESU to gain entrance. There was a scuffle between her and Sergeant Dogon letting her slip away to get her gun. Now with teams of ESU officers, Detective Reagan, the Commissioner and Sergeant Reagan pointing guns at her she refused to speak, "I asked you. Where. Is. My. Wife?!" Danny shouted at her. He still didn't know if his children were safe and secure but he had faith in Jack and the Delta team to extract them quickly and safely.

"You don't remember me do you?" Candice asked him.

"Should I?" Danny wondered what was so important about him saving her life so many years ago.

"You said I was unforgettable. You lied." Candice said, "You know I spent all these years waiting to find you. Waiting to see you. To show you I can have a family with you. When I saw my opportunity I took it. I enrolled in the academy. Graduated with your son, Jack. Even got myself assigned to his precinct. Then I found Jimmy. Who was all too willing to spill once he was drunk, drugged, and sexually satisfied. Then I heard all about how your life was so tragic. How you hated your life. How you lived a lie. How you had to teach her, where her place was with your fists and your words. How you were unfaithful to poor Linda who just couldn't satisfy you. So I made a plan. If she went away, we could be together. Finally. After so many years I can marry my knight in shining armor. You can be mine."

"Never have I said any of that bullshit you're spewing! Those are lies!" Danny yelled.

"You don't have to say it. It's in the pictures. It's in your dedication to work over her. It's you picking the NYPD over her. You don't love her. It's okay. She's gone now. I took care of it." Candice grinned, "I know you love me. I know we are meant to be together. The records show how pathetic she is. How she's always endangering you. How much of a slut she if for sleeping around then claiming it was rape."

"Where is my wife?" Danny asked again.

"You don't need her. Just me and our children." Candice grinned.

"They are _my_ children. And _Linda's_ children. Now, where is she?!" Danny was determined to find her.

"You don't need her. She's already dead. She's gone." Candice told him, "She can't hurt you any more. She ruined you. But I can make you a big hot shot cop again. I'll talk to the reporters and tell them how big and strong you are. How you saved my life. How you love me."

"You have one more chance. Tell me where my wife is." Danny cocked his gun, "Where. Is. She?"

Candice looked around at all the guns pointed at her. She knew there was no way out of this. She turned her gun on herself, "Heaven." She closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Danny yelled. The only person n the world that might know where Linda Reagan was, now lay dead on the hardwood floor in front of him.

"Clear the house! Canvas the whole neighborhood! Wake people up if you have to!" Frank ordered his men, "Danny the kids are outside. Let's go. Linda's not here." Frank walked Danny outside the house. He led Danny to the ambulance where Jack was sitting with Sam in his lap while Faith and Grace sat next to him.

"DADDY!" Grace squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Daddy!" Faith jumped down and ran to Danny.

"Daddy!!" Sam followed his sisters running to their father.

Danny wrapped his three kids up in his strong arms holding them close. He kissed each of their head, "Oh thank God you three are okay." Danny breathed a sigh of relief, "Are you hurt?" He asked them.

"We're okay Daddy." Grace cried into his chest.

"I'm hungwy." Sam whimpered.

"Where'd Mommy go?" Faith asked.

"Uh..." Danny felt his heart break. He still had no idea where Linda was, "Mommy is uh..."

"Mommy will be home really soon. Right now you three get to ride in a real ambulance with Jack and me." Frank smiled, "We want to make sure you're okay. So we're going to get a little check up."

"No shots?" Grace asked.

"Probably not. But we'll see. If you get shots we'll also make a trip to the toy store tomorrow." Frank smiled.

"I wanna stay wif Daddy." Faith pouted.

"Oh, my little Sunshine. I have to go get Mommy." Danny told her.

"But Daddy." Grace sniffled.

"It's okay Ladybug. Grandpa and Jack will be with you the whole time." Danny ran his fingers through her hair.

"I want you." Sam cried.

"I know. But Mommy needs me to go get her. I promise. You three go with Jack and Grandpa and when we get home we can all snuggle in Mommy and Daddy's bed." Danny promised, "Okay?" 

"Okay." Grace frowned.

"Okay, Daddy." Faith sighed. Sam nodded his head but stuck his finger in his mouth. Something he hadn't done since he was a toddler. Danny set each of his kids into the ambulance, kissed their cheeks once again, hugged his oldest son, then his father before going back into Candice Nealson's house to find anything he could that would help him locate his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

New York Firefighter, Mason Skaparas was driving home after a long shift. He didn't expect his homecoming to be delayed. Traffic was light on his ride home to his house in Bay Ridge. Being a firefighter for over twenty-five years Mason had seen everything. So, when he was driving over the small bridge he took to go home he noticed broken glass on the road next to construction cones that were knocked over. Mason frowned. He pulled his truck over and put the emergency flashers on. Something about the scene didn't sit well with the veteran firefighter. Mason took out his flashlight and set the cone back upright. That's when he noticed the tire marks on the road. Mason wasn't sure what made him look over the side of the guardrail but the second he looked over the edge and saw a car and a body he knew he had to act fast. 

Mason quickly called nine-one-one to report an accident and get an ambulance to his location. Taking just his flashlight and pocket knife Mason quickly climbed down the side of the ridge to get to the vehicle. He didn't know what happened but it looked like the woman had tried to exit the vehicle and crawl through the grass up to the road to try and get help. She hadn't made much progress before she must have passed out again. Mason carefully rolled the woman onto her back to make sure she was breathing. He said a quick prayer to her guardian angel. She was breathing and had a pulse. Her breaths were shallow and her pulse was weak but it was there. It wasn't long before an ambulance showed up along with a fire rescue team and police officers. Mason helped load the mystery woman into the ambulance before making his statement to police. Once NYFD was sure the car wouldn't spark and start a fire, they searched the vehicle for identification. The police officers on the scene ran the license plate of the mangled pile of metal. The second the name of the person who owned the car popped up everyone paused. The car was registered to Sergeant Daniel Reagan.

* * *

Beep....Beep....Beep....Beep....Beep....

Danny held Linda's hand as she lay unconscious in the hospital bed. She had a large purple bump on her head where it slammed against the steering wheel. Small cuts on her arms and face from the glass shattering around her. She'd needed stitches for a few cuts on her legs from dragging herself out of the car and across the rocks near the river. Her lip had been split open and her face was pale. She looked much better now that the blood had been cleaned off her face. By some small miracle, she'd only broken her arm when the car toppled over. Danny praised the side curtain airbags for doing their job to protect her. Most of her injuries were internal. They'd done emergency surgery to repair the internal damage. When she was brought in there was a lot of bleeding in her abdomen. She still hadn't woken up yet. The doctors kept telling Danny that it could be a while. She was unconscious when she was brought in and they wouldn't know when she would wake up. Danny kissed the back of hs wife's hand.

Getting a phone call to tell him she was in the emergency room. That she'd been found on the side of the road by an off-duty fireman who just happened to stop when he spotted something that felt ' _off_ ' to him. That no one was sure if she was going to survive or not was a phone call he never wanted to get again. Danny held Linda's hand in his. The only thing keeping him from breaking down was the feel of her warm hand in his and the sound of the monitor beeping with every beat of her heart.

"Danny." Frank knocked on the door quietly, "You need to eat something, Son."

"I'm not leaving her." Danny shook his head.

"I know. I brought you a sandwich." Frank walked over. He set it on the small bedside table, "Danny. You need to eat."

"I want her to wake up." Danny said softly.

"She will. Just give her some time. She's pulled out of worse." Frank said supportively.

"What if this time she just can't? What if it's too much for her?" Danny was terrified. Linda had been internally bleeding for hours. She'd been slowly dying for over twelve hours. Alone. In the twisted metal that once was the Reagan family car.

"It's not too much. She'll wake up soon. She just needs more time." Frank put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"More time." Danny repeated. He squeezed her hand tight.

"Eat something. It's the middle of the night. You need to eat if you're not going to sleep." Frank told his son.

"I can't sleep. What if she starts to wake up and I'm asleep? Or I'm not holding her hand and she wakes up thinking she's alone." Danny asked. He carefully brushed his fingertips over Linda's forehead moving some hair away from the head wound she had stitched up.

"How about you eat that sandwich. I'll hold her hand so she's not alone." Frank ushered Danny to the side so he could sit next to Linda's bed.

Danny sighed heavily, "Okay." He relented. Danny kissed his wife's forehead, "I love you." He whispered.

Frank took Linda's hand in his giving it a light pat on the back, "You take all the time you need to wake up. We'll be here when you're ready." 

* * *

The following morning Danny sat outside Linda's hospital room to see the kids. Grace, Sam, and Faith had refused to sleep alone. Sean spent the night at the Reagan house along with Jack and Kathleen. The two oldest Reagan boys with the help of Kathleen set up the living room and 'camped out' with their siblings and children so no one had to sleep alone. Even Frank slept in the recliner when he finally went home at almost four in the morning. They were told Mommy had a boo boo and needed to be in the hospital for a little bit and would be sleeping when they got there. Grace insisted they bring her Daddy breakfast. With help from her Aunt Margaret, they put pancakes, bacon, and eggs in a Tupperware container to bring with them. Grace, Sam, and Faith made their Mommy special get well soon cards out of construction paper. Margaret and Kathleen loaded all the kids up in the car after breakfast to take them to see Danny. Margaret and Kathleen both smiled when they were escorted by police to the hospital and while they walked up to Linda's floor. Frank was already in the room with Linda while Danny waited to see his kids in the hallway.

"Daddy!" Grace ran over to him, followed by Faith and Sam.

"Hi, you three!" Danny hugged them each tightly, "How are you? Have you been good?" He smiled.

"Yeah! I helped make planet pancakes with Grandpa for breakfast!" Faith grinned.

"Grandpa is good at making planets." Danny nodded his head.

"We maded you breakfast!" Grace pushed the Tupperware towards him.

"Thank you. I'll eat in a little bit after I visit you three a bit." Danny pulled Sam up onto his lap. He frowned. Sam was unusually quiet. His thumb in his mouth as he leaned against Danny, "You okay Sammie?"

"I wan Mommy." Sam pouted.

"She'll be awake really soon." Danny kissed his son's cheek.

"How's she doing?" Kathleen asked.

"We'll know more when she wakes up." Danny sighed, "Thank you for bringing them by." 

"Of course." Margaret smiled.

"Besides. They missed you. Even Charlie and Maddie." Kathleen pointed to Danny's two Grandchildren who were latched onto his legs.

"I miss you all too." Danny grinned, "What are you all going to do today?" He asked.

"Kafween said we can make cookies!" Grace said excitedly.

"An lookit!" Faith held up her card for Mommy.

"That's a very pretty card. Who is it for?" Danny asked.

"They fer Mommy." Fatih smiled.

"'ere Daddy." Sam said with his thumb still stuck in his mouth.

"Mommy will love them when she wakes up." Danny collected a card from each of the kids including one from Charlie and Maddie, "Mommy and I love you all so much." Danny hugged his three little ones tight.

"Come on. Let's let your Daddy go back to see Mommy for a bit." Kathleen put Maddie and Charlie back in the stroller.

"Okay. Bye Daddy. Love you." Grace kissed her Daddy's cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Bye Daddy. Do kisses for Mommy too?" Faith asked.

Danny nodded his head, "I'll give Mommy kisses and hugs from all of you." He promised.

"Wuv Daddy." Sam looked as if he was ready to cry knowing he had to leave. 

Danny hugged each of his kids one last time before walking them back down the hall to the elevator. Danny made his way back to Linda's room to spend his day at her bedside praying she'd open her eyes.

 


	13. Chapter 13

As the hours passed by Danny sat beside his wife. Only leaving her side when forced to. Eating only when Frank brought him something. Margaret had tried her best to be in and out of Linda's room but she was assigned to the Pediatric floor and didn't get much time to slip away. Twenty-four hours passed and all the doctors told Danny was to have faith and give it more time. Time. That's all they kept saying. Danny was sick of time. He softly kissed Linda's head, "Baby. I know you're trying to rest up. I just want to see you open your eyes. Just for a minute. Please." Danny whispered.

Officers outside stood guard on the commissioner's orders. They were still searching for whoever pushed her over the guardrail and why. Candice had no other vehicles registered in her names or rented to her. The only car she had wasn't a match for what could have done that much damage to Linda's Yukon. Danny didn't realize until he saw Kathleen in the hall that Jack was one of the officers outside Linda's door. When Danny asked him about it, Jack said he talked to Sergeant Dogon at his precinct and asked to be assigned to the hospital. Seeing as it was his mother the Sergeant didn't think twice before letting Jack take the requested position.

Hours later Jack was relieved and surprisingly Detective Beaz replaced him. Danny looked over at Frank who sat in the corner reading the paper. He'd stayed at the hospital almost as much as Danny. Frank was unwilling to leave Danny alone with Linda still out of it, "Are we rotating through the Reagan Rolodex?" Danny asked.

"Linda has a lot of people who love and care about her. They want to make sure she's alright. And the kids are scared of anyone they don't know. This way there's always someone they know watching over their Mommy and Daddy." Frank said, "But I have no say in who is here and when. I just heard that's what's going on."

"Yeah. Okay." Danny nodded his head knowingly. He knew his father set up who he wanted to stand guard. Danny turned his attention back to his wife, "Don't you go anywhere. Okay?" He squeezed Linda's hand, "I need you. I need you so much. You come back to me."

The press continued to hound Danny and the NYPD for comments. Three of the women that said Danny slept with them recanted their story after the news of Candice's death and how she kidnapped the Reagan children. The press wanted to know what happened to Linda, why they were being barred from the hospital and if Danny ever faced charges for the alleged abuse of his wife. Frank sent out a statement explaining how the abuse charges were a complete fabrication and the woman that started the rumor did so in an effort to sabotage Sergeant Reagan's marriage for the sake of her delusions. He explained that the woman wasn't mentally stable. She kidnapped three innocent children and caused the wife of a decorated NYPD Sergeant to be hospitalized. He put out a cash reward for anyone with information leading to the arrest and conviction of anyone involved with helping Candice Bowman a.k.a. Candice Nealson, a.k.a. Kandy with the kidnapping or attempted murder of Linda Reagan. In Frank's statement, he asked for the family to be left alone as the young children had already been through enough trauma and the family was still unsure of Linda's condition and when she'd finally wake up. Danny signed a press release Garrett typed up stating that he was happy his family was back together. He asked for prayers for his wife and children to get through this. And asked that the public not be so quick to believe everything they hear. The fact that he was accused of hurting his wife, the woman he loved more than anything in the world, not only hurt him and Linda, it hurt the most innocent people involved. Their children.

As the sun rose on a new day Danny almost thought the lack of sleep was making him hallucinate. He felt Linda's fingertips twitch in his hand.

"Babe?" Danny asked. He watched as she grabbed his hand again, "Oh Linda. Wake up, Baby. You can do it. Let me see those beautiful eyes." Danny smiled wide. Linda's eye's fluttered open slowly, "Hey gorgeous." Danny's eyes filled with tears.

Linda looked around slowly completely confused, "What happened?" Linda asked realizing she was in a hospital.

"Oh thank God you're awake!" Danny pressed the 'call' button he was told to the second she woke up.

"Awake?" Linda asked, "How long have I been out?" 

"About thirty-six hours." Danny said estimating the time.

"I broke my arm?" Linda looked down at the navy blue cast.

"Yeah. And there's some cuts and stitches. There was a lot of internal bleeding. You had two surgeries. But you're going to be okay." Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're awake!" A chipper nurse walked into the room, "How do you feel?"

"I don't really know." Linda felt like she was lost. Like she was walking through fog. She had no idea who was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Okay. That's okay. Sometimes with head injuries, it takes a few minutes to really wake up. I'm going to ask you a few questions. What's your name?" The nurse smiled wide.

"Linda Giarrusso. I mean, Reagan." Linda answered. She thought hard but couldn't place the man beside her with the shocked look on his face.

"Do you know what day it is?" The nurse asked.

"No." Linda shook her head.

"What month?" The nurse asked Linda.

"Uh...I think it's August." Linda answered unsure if that was right or not.

"Do you know what year?" The nurse made a few notes when Linda shook her head, "Do you know who that is?" She pointed to Danny.

"I'm sorry." Linda hung her head. She knew she should know these things. Why couldn't she remember anything?

"Oh my God." Danny put a hand over his mouth. How could she forget everything?

"What's the last thing you remember?" The nurse wondered how far back Linda's memory went.

"Danny and I were heading to the hotel. We were in a car accident. I must have hit my head or ssomething" Linda tried to remember.

"The crash on our wedding night. A drunk driver hit us." Danny explained, "That was almost twenty-six years ago."

"What?" Linda asked, "You can't be my Danny." She shook her head not understanding what was going on, "I've been out for twenty-six years?!"

"No." Danny shoook his head, "You've been out for a day and a half. But you've forgottone the last twenty-six years."

"Oh God." Linda tried to stop the tears but coudln't, "How did that happen?"

"Let's all stay calm. I'm going to get the nurologist down here and he might want to send you for an MRI. This could be caused by a lot of things. For now. Let's try to stay calm and we'll see what the doctor wants to do next. Okay?" The nurse smiled even though the situation was serious.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head as she cried. How did she forget half of her life and how was she going to get it back?


	14. Chapter 14

Linda sat upright in the hospital bed picking at her blanket. She'd had another MRI done and was waiting for the test results. In the meantime, Danny must have called the family because outside the room stood a sea of Reagan adults waiting for the doctor to come back and talk to everyone.

Linda looked over at Danny who remained at her side through everything, "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"For what?" Danny looked over at her.

"For not remembering anything. I'm sorry. I don't know anything. I'm sorry this is probably a million times harder on you than it is me right now." Linda started to cry. She felt like she'd done a lot of crying over the last few hours.

Danny gently took her hand in his, "You remember our wedding?" He asked gently.

Linda nodded her head, "That's the last thing I remember clearly."

"Good. Then you'll remember that I stood at that altar in that church and vowed to love you for the rest of my life. I vowed to protect you. Shelter you. I vowed to stand by you in sickness and health. For better or worse. I promised to love you forever. You might not have the last twenty-six years of vows in your head right now. But I do. And they are just as true today as they were the day I stood in front of everyone we care about." Danny kissed the back of her hand, "You have nothing to be sorry for. We'll figure this out. I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to be alone. You have so much family that loves you. They'll all be here for you too." 

"I'm still sorry." Linda hung her head, "I feel like I should remember."

"It will come to you." Danny smiled trying to be optimistic for Linda's sake even though he was petrified she'd never get her memory back.

"Will you tell me about them?" Linda asked, "Our family?"

"Of course." Danny shifted so he could show Linda his phone, "Let's see what you remember first."

"Is this going to be like Twenty Questions?" Linda asked.

"If you can remember on your own I think that's better than me telling you." Danny said.

"So if I get it right what's my reward?" Linda flirted. She couldn't remember their life together but she remembered dating and loving Danny Reagan. It was as if her soul still remembered but her brain hadn't caught up yet. She felt completely comfortable and at ease with her husband.

"If you get it right I'll give you a kiss. And if you get it wrong you have to kiss me." Danny grinned.

"Like when we studied for finals?" Linda remembered how they  _studied_ for finals in his bedroom when she slept over one long weekend before their senior year ended.

"Exactly." Danny grinned, "Okay. Let's see how many people you can find." He pulled up a family photo of everyone at Charlie's third birthday party.

"Well, that's you and me. That's got to be your father, Frank. That has to be Erin, your sister. And that has to be Joe or Jamie. But I don't know which one." Linda tried to figure it out.

"Jamie." Danny said.

"Okay. So...I don't think Joe is in this picture. He looks like Joe but he's way too young." Linda pointed to Sean.

"That's Sean. Our second oldest." Danny smiled.

"He looks way too much like you not to be our kid." Linda pointed to Jack, "Is that his wife?"

"That is our oldest. Jack. Officer Jack Reagan." Danny grinned.

"Of course. Did they both follow the Reagan bloodline?" Linda asked.

"Sean is planning on it." Danny pointed to Kathleen, "That's Jack's wife, Kathleen and their daughter Madalaine. But we all call her Maddie."

Linda nodded, "Okay. And this baby?" She asked.

"That's Charlie. Sean's son." Danny said.

"No wife? Girlfriend?" Linda asked looking around the picture.

"She didn't want to be involved. Had the baby then signed her rights away so Sean has full custody and she can't ever ask for rights to Charlie again. He's a really good dad." Danny smiled.

"Who is this woman?" Linda asked.

"That's our niece, Nicky. She's Erin's daughter." Danny pointed.

"I see the imbalance." Linda noted, "And this woman next to Jamie?"

"That's his wife, Margaret. She's pregnant and due in September. Which is only about four months from now." Danny mentally double checked the count for how many months it was.

"All these little ones?" Linda pointed to her babies.

"That is Grace. We adopted her when she was a tiny little baby. She was brought into your ER the day she was born. Found on the street. You took care of her and nursed her back to health. ou made sure she was okay." Danny said, "And those two little ones are our twins. Sam and Faith." 

"We had twins?" Linda asked, "Wow."

"Yeah." Danny grinned, "We have five kids. The twins weren't expected but they are amazing." Danny said.

"How could I forget my own children?" Linda started to get upset again.

"It's okay. We'll figure this all out. The little ones don't know what's going on. They just know you were hurt and are in the hospital." Danny said, "They don't need to know more than that. And Jack and Sean know but they're old enough to be able to handle it."

Linda nodded her head, "This must be so hard for you too." 

"I'm okay. You're awake. You're talking. We're just waiting for that one MRI. Everything looks good so far. I just want you to be okay." Danny said, "I love you, Linda. And if I have to spend the next twenty-six years making you fall in love with me all over again I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"You always did have a way with words." Linda blushed.

Danny kissed her cheek, "I just know how much I love you."

The couple sat flipping through pictures in Danny's phone until the neurologist came back into the room, "Okay. Let's talk about this. Good news! Everything looks relatively okay. Nothing major is going on upstairs. But we do need to get you started on medication right away." 

"Will I need brain surgery?!" Linda gasped.

"It's not likely but we can't rule it out. Because of the way you were hanging upside down for so long, the brain started to swell. With that swelling putting pressure on the brain here-" The doctor pointed to the MRI, "This is what's most likely causing the amnesia. The pressure on the brain and fluid build up might be the reason for your memory loss. We are going to give you some medication to reduce the swelling and the fluid hoping that it works. If not we might need to do a surgery to either place a shunt to reduce the fluid or take the pressure off your brain. But again, it's not likely but it's a possibility. We're going to start with the medication and see how that works." The doctor said.

"What if it doesn't?" Danny worried.

"Then we'll work on plan B." The neurologist smiled, "For now, we're going to get that medication started." He said as a nurse started Linda on the proper medication and changed her IV bag, "We'll come back and check in on you in a little while."

"Thank you." Linda said softly. Linda watched as the doctors left, "What if it doesn't work?"

"You heard him. Then we work on plan B." Danny put an arm around Linda. He watched as she tried to cover up a yawn, "Why don't you sleep?"

Linda shook her head, "I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?" Danny asked her.

"What if I wake up and forget more?" Linda was terrified of forgetting everything. She'd already lost her life with Danny.

"Then I'll really have to do a great job of making you fall in love with me won't I?" Danny kissed her head, "I'll hold you. You can't forget the husband who holds you while you sleep." Danny pulled her close.

"Don't leave me." Linda requested.

"Never." Danny pulled the blanket up around, tucking her in, "I'm going to stay right here. CLose your eyes, Baby. Maybe you'll remember something in your dreams."

"Let's hope so." Linda yawned again. Danny held his wife close thankful she was alive and in his arms. He prayed the medication would work. He didn't want to admit he'd never been this scared in his life. She didn't remember their children. She barely remembered him. How was he going to bring her home if she didn't remember anything abuot their life together?


	15. Chapter 15

Linda wasn't able to fall into a deep sleep. She dozed in Danny's arms too worried to sleep. What if she never remembered? What if she couldn't retain new memories? The one thing Linda was sure of was that Danny was here. It was  _her_ Danny. The one she married. The one she dated and loved. The one that kept her safe in his bedroom to keep her away from her parents. The one that stopped her father from slapping her when she told him she was engaged to Danny. She knew she loved him. Her whole body knew it. It didn't stop her from feeling guilty that she couldn't remember her own children.

Linda opened her eyes when she heard Danny talking to someone. She looked up and saw the doctor standing there, "What's going on?" Linda asked.

"Just checking on you and see how this medicine is going along." The doctor smiled, "How do you feel?"

"Confused." Linda looked down at the blanket picking at it.

"It will take some time for the medicine to start working. Hopefully, you'll regain some memories as the fluid and swelling go down." The doctor signed off on Linda's chart, "I'll come back in the morning to do another MRI." He said before leaving.

"They're all still out there, huh?" Linda looked through the window in her room to where the Reagan's stood in the hall.

"Yeah. They want to make sure you're okay." Danny nodded his head, "The little kids are out there too. They wanted to see us. I told them you were sleeping so they've been out there making you get-well-soon cards and coloring pictures." 

"They can come in. I'm their Mom. I might not remember it but I am and they should be able to see their Mommy if they can. If you think that's okay." Linda looked up at him.

"They're your kids too." Danny said softly, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head, "They're little kids. I've always loved kids. And I know they are mine."

"Okay." Danny squeezed her hand. He walked out of the room into the hall, "Jack, Sean, Grace, Faith, and Sam. Your Mom is awake and asking to see you five for a few minutes. She'll get to everyone else later. We don't want to overwhelm her." Danny said. 

Jack passed Maddie off to Kathleen with a kiss to his wife, "Be right back." 

Sean handed Charlie to Frank, "Thanks." He said, "C'mon guys." He helped the little ones pick up their cards and pictures they were making.

"Daddy." Sam walked over and tugged on Danny's pant leg.

"Hi, Sammie." Danny picked up his little one, "Let's go see Mommy." Danny opened the door to Linda's room, "Everyone needs to remember, Mommy still doesn't feel good. So no jumping on her or climbing all over her. And we need to use our _inside_ voices."

"Okay, Daddy." Grace was the first one in the room. She ran over to the side of the bed, "Mommy. I misted you so so so much!"

"Hi, Mommy." Faith was right beside her sister.

Jack and Sean stood at the foot of the bed letting their little siblings talk first.

"Mommy." Sam started to cry.

Linda looked over at Sam in Danny's arms, "You want to come sit with Mommy?" Linda reached for him. Danny carefully set Sam on the bed beside Linda who immediately tucked Sam into her arms, "It's okay. Shhh. It's alright."

"Wuv Mommy." Sam stuck his finger in his mouth.

"I love you too." Linda kissed his cheek, "And you, and you, and you, and you." Linda made sure she looked at each kid, "And you." She said softly to Danny.

"Mommy wook at the card I made!" Grace held up the pink and purple construction paper card.

"Wow. It's so pretty. I love it!" Linda looked at it, "Can you put it right there on my table?" She pointed tot he small night table beside the bed.

"Yeah! An' I'll put Sam's up too 'cuz he's gonna just cry." Grace said.

"Use nice words." Danny reprimanded.

"That's all he does. Cries an' sucks his thumb." Grace shrugged her shoulders.

"Mommy. I maded a card too!" Faith held up the glittery card she'd made.

"Oh, I love it. Put it up there too." Linda grinned. Faith carefully put her card next to her siblings.

"We missed you." Jack smiled from the foot of the bed.

"Yeah. We're glad you're okay." Sean nodded his head.

"Me too." Linda smiled at her two oldest children. Linda stayed with her children for almost an hour. Sam not once leaving her side while Grace and Faith soon got tired of talking and started to get antsy sitting in the hospital room. With hugs and kisses to everyone, the kids left the room headed home for the night. Danny sent the whole family with them in an effort to make sure his kids were okay too. The little ones just knew Mommy was sick but Jack and Sean knew she didn't remember them. Danny wanted to make sure they were okay. Sean and Charlie stayed overnight with Frank while Jack and Kathleen took Maddie home to sleep in their own bed. Kathleen did the best she could to help Jack through the fear of his mom not remembering anything about him. Jamie and Margaret went home together for the first time in weeks due to opposite schedules. Jamie spent the whole night talking to the baby and swearing he'd always be there.

Danny was sitting in the chair beside Linda's bed while he thought she was asleep. It was weird having a wife who couldn't remember their life together. She didn't remember their children or even just the two of them. Danny was thankful she was alive and physically healing. He prayed that she'd get her memories back. He didn't know how he was going to tell her about all the bad things that have happened. How he was going to keep the press away from this. How he was going to protect her from the onslaught of media coverage they'd recently had when she got her phone back. Danny barely knew how to act around her. By now he'd be in bed spooned up behind her if this was a normal situation. But it wasn't normal. He didn't want to scare her or make her uncomfortable. If she couldn't' remember anything back to their wedding night that meant she remembered making love to him just a few times before they got married. She remembered sleeping in the same bed as him for just a few short months. Danny didn't want to spook Linda more than she already was. 

Danny looked up at Linda when he heard her whimper, "Linda?" He stood from his chair, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

Linda shook her head, "I'm sorry." She cried.

"Honey, why are you sorry?" Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"I cheated on you once." Linda sobbed.

"What?" Danny tried to think of what she could have remembered.

"I remembered something." Linda sniffled, "I was with a man. We had to have had a wedding or something or a ceremony. I don't really know. I was in a white wedding dress and we had sex. I had to have cheated on you."

Danny felt the blood drain from his face. Why did she have to remember that? He shook his head, "You didn't cheat." Danny said to her.

"But then..." Linda cried.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." Danny wiped a stray tear from his eye, "You didn't cheat. You've been nothing but faithful and amazing. Loving and sweet, and kind. You are the best wife I could ever imagine and every day that passes I am so thankful for you. I don't know how I ever managed to marry a woman so wonderful as you. You didn't' cheat on me. You'd never dream of it." Danny kissed the top of her head, "You remembered something...bad. A memory I wish I could erase for you." Danny took a deep breath, "You were taken. You were kidnapped for a week and during that time these two guys that took you, drugged you, and...." Danny paused, "You were assaulted." He couldn't bring himself to say the word raped, "They forced you to sleep with them. The dress was part of their M.O."

"Oh my God." Linda covered her face with her hands, "Oh God." She cried.

"It was a long time ago." Danny said, "They are dead. They can't come after you again." Danny's heart broke seeing his wife sobbing.

"I hate this. I hate not knowing things. I hate everything about not remembering." Linda cried, "I wish I never woke up." She said so softly Danny barely heard her.

"Oh, honey." Danny took a chance and pulled his wife into his arms, "I'm so happy you're awake. This memory loss is replaceable. We can create new memories and go through our life step by step together. I'm so grateful you woke up. I'm so sorry this is so hard for you."

"Me?!" Linda shook her head, "It's harder for you. And the kids. And the family."

"It's hard on me. But we've been through worse, pulled out of worse and my love hasn't changed since the day we met." Danny put a hand under her chin tilting her head to face him, "I love you, Linda Reagan." Danny kissed her sweetly.

Linda's body must have remembered Danny before her brain. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too." She dropped her head to his shoulder, "That I'm sure of."

Danny grinned, "Then we already took step one." He held her tight in his arms. Half of him terrified of what was going to happen if she didn't regain all of her memories and the other half just thankful she was alive. Danny didn't know what to do other than just hold his wife and make her feel safe and comfortable. Danny leaned them back against the pillows as Linda fell asleep in his arms hoping for a better day tomorrow. Praying that the medication would work and soon she'd remember the life they had together.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days of small memories coming back. Some good and some not-so-good. Linda was being released from the hospital. She didn't know what she was going to do. She still didn't remember everything. She only had bits and pieces here and there. Danny had been a saint. He'd been nothing but patient and loving wth her. Each time she remembered something he helped her sort it out properly. And when she didn't remember he explained and took his time with her. Linda was scared to go home. She didn't even know where home was. Linda sat in the passenger seat of the car as Danny carefully drove the two of them to Bay Ridge.

"Your parent's house?" Linda asked him as he parked in the driveway.

"Yeah. Our house now. There was-" Danny started to explain.

"Wait. Wait." Linda tried to think hard, "We moved in....after Pop passed away...Right?" Linda asked him.

Danny smiled and nodded his head, "Right." He squeezed her hand, "The kids are waiting for you. Are you sure you're okay with everyone being here for dinner?" When the family told Danny their plan of a family dinner when Linda came home he wasn't so sure it was a good idea or not.

"Yeah. I hope the more I'm around everyone, the more I'll remember." Linda smiled at him.

"Okay." Danny stepped out of the car and around to hold her door open for her.

"It's a broken arm. I can still do things." Linda grinned.

Danny kissed her cheek, "All you have to do is relax and get better." 

Linda blushed, "Thank you." She said softly.

"Hey, everybody! Look whose home!" Danny called out as they walked in through the back door.

"MOMMY!" Grace ran over, "Mommy! I'm so happy!" 

Linda knelt on the floor to hug Grace, "I'm glad you're happy. I am too." She smiled wide.

"Mommy Daddy!" Faith skipped happily into the kitchen, "I maked you a card!" She held up a red construction paper card with large hearts colored on it.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Linda grinned, "Thank you so much!" She felt somoene tug at her arm, "Hi Sammie." Linda hugged him tight, "How are you? You being a good boy?" Sam wordlessly nodded his head, "Good." Linda kissed his cheek. Her heart hurt to see her little boy still hurting. Linda was hit with a memory of him climbing into bed between Danny and Linda during a thunderstorm. She hugged him a little tighter as she stood with him on her hip.

"Why don't we let Mommy sit down?" Danny ushered Linda to the kitchen table where she could sit and talk to the kids.

Linda sat and talked with her small children for a few minutes before being joined by Margaret, "How do you feel?"

"Are you asking as a nurse or sister-in-law?" Linda grinned.

"Both?" Margaret said.

"I'm okay. Scared of not remembering everything but I'm okay I guess." Linda sighed.

"So far no side effects from the medication?" She asked.

"Nothing too bad. Some nausea and I've gotten sick from it but nothing major." Linda replied. She looked over at her kids playing with Charlie and Maddie, "What if I never remember?"

"If there's one thing I've learned from being in this family. Is that the Reagan men will go to the ends of the Earth for the women they love. I have no doubt that Danny will exhaust any and all options to help you with any complications that may arise." Margaret smiled, "We'll be new sister-in-law's together. And you remember Danny. And you're remembering some things so that's a good start. Who knows. Maybe you'll wake up tomorrow and be totally back to yourself again. And maybe you won't but either way. That man is head over heels in love with you and you have a family that is here to love and supports you no matter what."

"Thanks." Linda wiped away a tear, "I'm so scared for the kids."

"Don't be. The kids are fine. You're a great mom. Even if you don't remember being one." Margaret patted the back of Linda's hand, "Now why don't you help me with dinner? We've done it enough times maybe you'll remember something." 

As the two women bustled around the kitchen Danny was having a drink with Jamie and Frank in the living room.

"I don't know how to help her." Danny admitted.

"I think all you can do is be there for her." Jamie said.

"She doesn't remember our kids. She doesn't remember anything after we got married." Danny shook his head, "Almost twenty-six years." He closed his eyes for a moment, "I feel like I lost her."

Frank sat down beside his son, "You did." He said softly, "You lost the woman she was before the accident. But you have the woman she is now."

"I keep praying over and over that she'll remember something and when she does it's nothing significant. The most significant detail she's remembered was when she was kidnapped and raped." Danny's voice cracked as he spoke softly, "That's nothing to be happy or proud of."

"But she's remembering. The medication is working." Frank stressed his words.

"I don't know her now. She doesn't know me." Danny wiped away a stray tear.

"Then date her." Jamie said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"That's how you get to know someone. Dating." Jamie stated.

"She's my wife." Danny shook his head not understanding Jamie's thought process.

"Then  _date_ your wife." Jamie said simply, "Look. She has no idea about your life together. And you say you don't know her. So date her. Get to know her again. Get her to know you again. Go to that restaurant you two always go to. Give her, her favorite flowers. Repeat a special date night or something. Maybe it will trigger something and she'll remember. If not then at least you tried. At least you are showing her you care and love her." Jamie shrugged his shoulder, "It's worth trying."

"He has a point." Frank said, "I can babysit."

Danny nodded his head, "Okay Harvard. I'll go with it." Danny said, "Date my wife." He sipped his whsikey as he thought of what he could do to show her how commited he was to helpiing, loving, and supporting her through anything that could come their way.


	17. Chapter 17

The first night Linda was home Danny offered to sleep in the guest room. Linda shook her head reminding him that they'd shared a bed long before they got married. After triple checking she was comfortable Danny slept beside her. Two days passed and Danny returned to work following up on a lead about who hit Linda's car. They had a woman in custody caught as she tried to flee the country. Her car had recently been worked on and was a match for what hit Linda. She was also friends with Candice. Danny hated to leave Linda but had to help with the case. Kathleen skipped her class that day and stayed with Linda and the kids who hadn't gone back to school yet.

"Thank you." Linda said as Kathleen helped clean up from lunch. Grace, Sam, and Faith were watching a movie in the living room while Charlie and Maddie took a nap.

"Of course." Kathleen smiled, "I'm happy to help."

"Can I ask you a question?" Linda looked over at her daughter-in-law.

"Sure. I'm not sure how much help I'll be but I can try." Kathleen sat on the barstool.

"Is Jack doing okay? I'm trying so hard to remember everything but twenty-five years is a lot and I just worry that even though Jack is an adult, he's not okay. I know Danny's not. He says he is but...even when I remember him from high school. He's not okay. I can just tell. I can feel it. And Sam's not okay either. I can see it when Danny looks at him." Linda took a deep shaky breath, "I don't know what to do or how to remember. I'm trying the best I can and I just want to make sure he's okay."

"He's scared." Kathleen said, "He'd never admit it but he's scared. He always said that you were the glue that held the family together. He said that you were always behind Danny to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid or dangerous. And now you're here but you're not here. Jack's scared of what will happen if you don't remember. He may have also done a lot of reading up on amnesia and is scared that you'll decide to start a new life and walk away from this one because you can't remember it anyway." Kathleen sighed, "I told him he's crazy and to stop reading stories on the internet."

"I won't leave. I may not remember my life but I remember Danny. I loved him from the day we started dating. And with or without kids, he's enough of a reason for me to stay." Linda said, "I don't want Jack to be scared of me leaving for a new life."

"He'll be okay." Kathleen said, "He just worries a lot."

"I'll bet. He gets it from Danny. When I was pregnant with Jack, Danny practically hovered over every step I took to make sure I didn't get hurt." Linda grinned, "And then there was one time Danny missed my phone call when I was almost due with Jack and instead of calling back like any other person would, he came flying home, lights and sirens, gun out and everything." Linda laughed, "It was so funny. Jack is so much like his father."

"He's a lot like you too." Kathleen grinned.

"You think so?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. You've been saying all day and worrying all day about memories but you just told me two that I don't think anyone told you about recently." Kathleen smiled wide.

"Oh my God, you're right!" Linda said excitedly. She spent the rest of her day with Kathleen and the kids. A few small memories popping up here and there throughout the day.

* * *

 

When Danny finally came home after dinner that night Linda had filled half a notebook she'd found of all the memories she'd remembered. She rattled them off to Danny as he took a shower and changed for bed. 

"That's great!" Danny tossed his wet towel in the laundry hamper, "That's a lot! I'm glad you had a good day." He grinned.

"There's still a lot to remember." Linda frowned.

"But we have a lot of time to make new memories and remember the old ones." Danny sat on the corner of the bed.

"There's one I didn't write down but I remember it clearly and I'm trying to remember more of it." Linda shifted to sit beside him.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

Linda took his hand in hers, "I remember you and I were away on vacation or a trip or a weekend away or something. And I remember it was two whole days of just us. I remember feeling self-conscious about something and you took it in stride. You made love to me that night and reminded me how much you loved me even if I didn't love myself very much at that time."

Danny smiled knowing the weekend she was explaining, "You were having a rough time then." He said, "I just helped you feel loved."

"I also remember how you reacted when I got the tattoo on my back." Linda grinned, "There were a few of those memories I had come back after the first one today."

Danny blushed, "So does that mean I'm  _unforgettable_ in bed?" He snickered.

"See, this hasn't changed much since we were eighteen. You still have the tendency to think with your other head." Linda teased him.

"I'm not the one that remembered sex instead of mundane everyday things." Danny grinned. He slipped a hand around her waist, "That just tells me you've been thinking about it."

Linda giggled, "And you haven't thought about it?" She asked.

"I have." Danny nodded hs head seriously, "But I don't want to do anything you're not ready for." 

Linda slowly nodded her head. She hadn't thought about sex with Danny recently. She'd mainly thought about it while tryng to remember parts of her life. It didn't occur to her to sleep with him anytime soon, "Oh. Right. I didn't really think about it." She said honestly.

"I wasn't asking or implying anything." Danny quickly said.

"No, no. It's fine. I just didn't think about it at all." Linda shook her head.

"I don't expect anything. You haven't even been out of the hosptal a week, you have a broken arm, and I wouldn't want to push you into anything. I was just commenting that...I had....thought about it." Danny said choosing his words carefully.

"I'm sorry. If I was myself this wouldn't be an issue." Linda picked at imaginarly lint on her pajama pants.

"You'd still say no and I'd still not push you. You haven't even been home for a week." Danny reminded her, "Although I did think of something we could do." He said changing the subject, "Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"A date?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. Dad said he can babysit and you and I can go to dinner. Then maybe for a walk around the park and a surprise."  Danny grinned.

"I'd go anywhere with you." Linda agreed.

Danny kissed her cheek sweetly, "I love you." He smiled, "You know you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know. I love you."

"Danny." Linda cupped his face with one hand, "I've loved you since the day I met you. That I know. That I feel in my heart and soul. I know I love you." She pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife happy to let her hands and lips explore his body however she wanted as they made out like they did back in high school. He couldn't wait until tomorrow night. He hoped if nothing else, it would be a nice relaxing evening out for Linda. But he hoped it would bring with it memories to help her remember some part of the last two decades she was missing.


	18. Chapter 18

Linda woke up to a small vase of flowers on her nightstand. She smiled while reading the note Danny wrote her.

**Wanted to start your day with a smile.**

Linda wondered where he'd already taken off to seeing as how he wasn't beside her in bed. Linda spent her time taking a shower and finding something to wear. It felt like with each passing day she found another scar or mark on her body forcing her to try to remember what had happened. Linda walked out of the bathroom after doing her hair to a surprise. On her bed was a small silver box with a white bow on it. Linda looked around the room, again not spotting Danny. She carefully opened the box to find a sapphire and diamond white gold bracelet with matching earrings. Linda set the jewelry atop the dresser next to Danny's shield. She'd make sure she wore it tonight to go out. Linda walked down the stairs noticing how quiet it was. She entered the kitchen wondering where everyone was. The kids weren't in their bedrooms or in the living room. She had checked the play room too. The only place left was the kitchen. Linda sighed not seeing anyone in there either. Someone had to be home. There was a cup of cold coffee on the table next to one of the kid's juice cups.

"There's Mommy." Linda turned when she heard Danny's voice behind her. He held Sam in hs arms who was still in his pajamas. Sam looked horrible. His face was pale and he'd been crying. His pajamas were disheveled and he looked like he wanted to go back to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Linda walked over to her boys.

"Someone woke up with a tummy bug this morning." Danny said.

"Poor Sammie." Linda kissed hs forehead, "You have a fever too."

"I gave him some Tylenol a little while ago but it's not helping much." Danny frowned.

"Where are the girls?" Linda asked.

"They feel fine. Dad is dropping them off with Jack and Kathleen for the day to try and keep them away from Sam." Danny explained, "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Remembered why I have two scars in the shower and the second time you proposed." Linda grinned. The medication to reduce the swelling and fluid was working and she was slowly regaining memory back. She wished it would come faster. She hated still missing large chunks of time and events in her life. 

"You remember that night?" Danny grinned.

"Stop being perverted while you hold our son." Linda teased, "Can Mommy check your temperature?" She asked Sam.

"I theepy." Sam pouted.

"I know baby. But let's see how warm you are and then you can lay down." Linda grabbed the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink to get the thermometer out. Linda waited for the thermometer to beep, "Oh wow. One-oh-three-point-four. How long ago did you give him something?" Linda asked Danny.

"About an hour ago. But he can't keep anything down. He just threw up again and we've been doing this since four this morning." Danny said.

"Okay baby. I know you want to sleep but how about we take a nice cool bath first? Let's see if we can bring this fever down a bit." Linda sighed.

"No Mommy. No baf." Sam started to cry.

"How about a shower with Daddy?" Linda asked, "And then when you're all done you can sit in Mommy and Daddy's bed and pick any movie you want to watch."

Sam put his thumb in his mouth and nodded his head, "Lots ob mobies." 

"Lots of movies." Linda kissed his cheek, "Hopefully a cool shower works. I'm going to give him some Ibuprofen too." Linda said pulling the medicine out of the first aid kit.

"Okay." Danny nodded his head. While Danny took Sam upstairs for a quick, cool shower Linda stripped Sam's bed and put all his stuffed animals in the washer except his Chase the Police Pup which she was sure he was going to want to sleep with. Linda made sure she had some ginger ale for his tummy and a few crackers upstairs for when he was out of the shower. Linda was turning on the TV when Danny and Sam walked out of the bathroom with towels wrapped around each of their waists.

"Wook Mommy! I big boy wike Daddy!" Sam pointed to his towel.

"Good job." Linda grinned, "Let's get you in some clean jammies." Linda held up his Superman pajamas. Sam let his Mommy get him dressed before snuggling down in the middle of the bed. Sam yawned and laid down, "Are you sleepy?" Linda asked him gently.

Sam nodded his head, "No." 

Linda laughed softly, "I think you are."

"Mobie?" Sam asked.

"Okay. Pick a movie." Linda said giving Sam the remote. She wasn't surprised when he turned on Thomas the Train. He was practically obsessed. He had a whole train table in hs room full of wooden train sets. Linda smiled as Danny sat down on the other side of Sam, "I guess this means we have to cancel date night?" She asked.

"It just means we move date night here instead of somewhere else. I still have plans for you Mrs. Reagan." Danny leaned over Sam to kiss his wife sweetly.

"Oh you do, huh?" Linda asked, "I saw the flowers and the present. Thank you." Linda grinned.

"Of course. Anything to see you smile." Danny flirted.

Linda looked down at Sam who was now sound asleep, "I wish I could remember more." She said sadly.

"You'll get there. Don't push yourself. It's okay if you don't remember things." Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't remember the twins' birth. That's a pretty big thing." Linda sighed.

"Just give it some more time." Danny said gently.

"I know. Time." Linda nodded her head.

The two spent most of their day in bed watching cartoons with Sam and taking care of him. When dinner time finally rolled around Linda caught Danny and Sam asleep on the couch. Sam was on top of Danny's chest as they both dozed off. Linda went to wake Danny up to move Sam when she felt his forehead. Linda frowned. She was sure of it. Danny had a fever. Linda set to work in the kitchen making her famous chicken soup for everyone for dinner.

* * *

"Linda?" Danny woke up with Sam still asleep on top of him. Danny's throat burned and his head hurt. He sniffled frowning when his ears felt blocked. His whole head felt stuffed. Danny shifted Sam so he could get up while Sam slept on the couch alone.

"Don't get up. Here's some water and some Tylenol." Linda handed him two pills and a small glass of water.

"What are you cooking?" He asked taking the pills with a swig of water.

"I made chicken soup. I can heat you some up if you want." Linda smiled, "How do you feel after you slept for a bit?" 

"How long is a bit?" Danny asked her.

"About two and a half hours." Linda answered, "You still feel hot." She frowned as she kissed Danny's forehead like she'd done earlier with Sam.

"I don't feel well. I think I have whatever he has." Danny sighed.

"Well, it's a good thing you married a nurse." Linda grinned.

"That was a good thing before I caught Sam's bug." Danny said to her, "Thank you." He held her hand, "You always take such good care of me."

"And you always protect me and keep me safe." Linda said, "I say we're pretty even."

"I love you." Danny said, "I'm sorry our night is turning out like this."

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "It's not the first time one of the kids got sick on a date night. And I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Think we can move Sam to his bed?" Danny asked, "Then I can lay in ours." 

"We can try. You have to carry him though. I don't want to try carrying him up the stairs with one arm." Linda said.

Danny nodded his head. He scooped the little boy up in his arms and carried him upstairs. Once Sam was settled in bed, Danny's next stop was his own bed, "So much more comfortable." He sighed as he climbed under the covers.

Linda sat next to him pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I love you." She said softly, "I feel it in every part of me."

Danny grinned, "At least you remember the important things." He joked with her.

"I'm working on everything else." She said softly.

Danny kissed the back of her hand as she laid next to him. Linda stayed by Danny's side until he fell asleep. As much as she wanted to have a date night it was nice to just have some alone time. She could think about every clip of memories that were coming back to her. Try and figure out where they went in her lifetime and try to grasp onto more of them. Linda spent her night caring for Danny and Sam who didn't stay asleep for long, hoping she didn't get sick too. While memeories of sick kids and Grace being in the ICU when she was an infant hit her throughout the night. Linda hoped tomorrow would bring a better day for everyone.

 


	19. Chapter 19

As the weeks passed, things slowly started to return to normal. Ashley was convicted of attempted murder and sent to Rikers. Due to Linda's traumatic brain injury, she didn't need to be put on the witness stand. Testimony from the doctors and evidence along with the testimony from the firefighter that saved her life was enough. Jimmy had tried to apologize to Linda but Danny blocked him from seeing her. He wasn't sure if seeing Jimmy and hearing about how he blabbed to anyone who would sleep with him would help or hurt his wife. When Jimmy refused to back down Danny agreed to meet Jimmy alone before he let him near Linda.

Danny walked into the bar, late one Wednesday night after work. He looked around and spotted Jimmy sitting up at the counter talking to some woman. Danny walked over, flashed his shield, "Move." He told the woman, "Alright Jimmy. I'm here. What do you want?" Danny sat down on the barstool. He didn't want to meet up with Jimmy tonight. He just wanted to get home to his family. But he feared that if he blew Jimmy off again he'd just go to Linda behind Danny's back. Danny ordered a beer as he waited for Jimmy to talk.

"I just want to tell Linda I'm sorry." Jimmy said, "I was stupid. Drunk. But stupid." 

"Yeah. You were. You got something intelligent to say or are you just keeping me from my wife?" Danny sighed. He didn't want to deal with his brother-in-law. It had been two months and Linda's memory still wasn't the same. Sure she remembered a lot but it still wasn't half of what she was missing. The doctors kept saying give it time and her MRI's were clear. There was no reason for her not to remember. Danny planned a romantic weekend away for them in the city for their anniversary. Linda hadn't wanted to do anything more than kiss Danny and as much as Danny respected any and all boundaries she put up he was frustrated with having to gain her trust again. It was almost as if her memory loss set their relationship back too. Danny blamed Jimmy for it. After all. He was the one that spilled Linda's personal details in the first place. If Jimmy had kept his mouth shut Candice would have never realized that he was Danny's brother-in-law. Linda would never have been in the car accident and she wouldn't have a traumatic brain injury that kept her from remembering her life.

"I know you're mad at me." Jimmy put his hands up.

"You're damn right I am. The only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is that Linda wouldn't know why I'm doing it and I don't want to explain to her why you're such an ass for being so stupid!" Danny crossed hs arms.

"Can you just...tell her I'm sorry. I'm sorry she can't remember anything and that I screwed up. I'm sorry that I messed up." Jimmy said, "Just tell her I love her."

Danny sighed, "Yeah. Got it." 

"Thanks, Danny." Jimmy held his hand out to shake Danny's.

"How about you try calling when you're in town? Instead of me finding out you're around because of a case?" Danny asked.

"What would be the fun in that? She married a cop for a reason instead of a bum like me." Jimmy grinned, "I'll get where I'm going. I'll see you around Danny."

"See you around." Danny paid for his beer and left the bar to go home to his wife who was anxiously waiting for him.

* * *

A few weeks went by. Jack's birthday came along with fireworks for the Fourth of July. The family skipped their regular vacation together this year. Instead, they all spent a week off work just being with each other. Linda enjoyed having the kids around more and her grandchildren. She loved having the family around. The more she was with them the more she remembered. She cried when she remembered the bad things and cried when she remembered the good. Come to think of it. Linda had done a lot of crying lately. Danny had gently told her about the trail and how she wouldn't have to be there. When she heard how the firefighter that saved her life was going to testify, Linda wanted to meet him. With Danny's help, they arranged a time to meet for coffee one afternoon. Linda was eager to meet the man that saved her life.

Linda's birthday passed without much of a celebration from her or Danny. She hated celebrating half of a life she still didn't know. She'd asked Danny to make sure the kids didn't do much this year. She tried so hard every day pretending for the little ones that she just wanted a day to relax and not have to be on her toes trying to recall events or a portion of time she just couldn't remember. When she looked at the calendar a few days later her heart sank. Linda and Danny's twenty-sixth wedding anniversary was coming up soon.She wondered how it would feel to celebrate years of marriage she didn't clearly remember. She wondered if she'd ever get that back. She wondered if Danny would stay beside her year after year even if she never remembered. Linda sat outside under the clear night sky long after the kids were asleep. Danny was still at work and hadn't come home yet. Linda looked up at the sky praying that by some miracle she'd be herself again. She almost felt like a stranger trapped inside her own body. Her mind thought one thing while her heart felt another. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle not knowing her life with Danny and their children.

 


	20. Chapter 20

On the morning of their wedding anniversary, Danny Reagan woke up before his wife. He'd made sure the weekend was clear for both of them to get some time together. Their bags were packed and they were ready to go by ten in the morning. They'd said their goodbyes to the kids before dropping them at daycare and summer camp for the morning. Frank was picking up Grace, Sam, and Fatih when he got out of work. Linda fiddled with her fingers as Danny drove them to the hotel for the weekend.

"I'm excited to take this weekend away with you." Danny smiled. Linda nodded her head, "We haven't had a weekend in the city in a while. It's going to be nice not to have the kids underfoot for a few days."

"Yeah." Linda agreed softly. While Danny rambled on and on about getting time away Linda wondered if this was going to push her too much. If this was too hard for her. She remembered Danny from when they were kids. She didn't remember growing up alongside him as adults with children and as husband and wife. Linda spun her wedding ring as she thought about missing a lifetime. Linda was always one to believe in signs. There had been numerous good memories. But just as many bad memories. Linda wondered if this was some sign she needed to change her life. Almost as if it was a new life she had been handed and not remembering most of her life was a blessing in disguise. Like a second chance.

"Right?" Danny asked her.

"What? Sorry. I was lost in thought." Linda shook her head.

"It's okay. What did you remember?" Danny asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I can't really place it but something." Linda said vaguely, "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering how you felt about ordering in for lunch." Danny smiled, "After we check in we can order lunch and we can find something to do tonight. Maybe go see a show or something?" Danny suggested.

"Okay. Yeah. That sounds good." Linda grinned. She wondered if she'd be able to tell Danny she just wanted some time to herself this weekend. Even if it was only an hour or so. She just needed some time alone. She needed him to stop treating her wth kid gloves. He didn't even challenge her on what TV show they watched at night. It was as if he was letting her have whatever she wanted to make her feel comfortable but the more he walked on eggshells the more uncomfortable Linda became. She wondered how she'd ever make him understand that.

* * *

Later that night Danny sat on the corner of the bed while Linda sat in the large chair and stared out the window with a cup of tea in her hands. He'd known she wasn't okay all day. No matter what he tried she just closed off and shut down on him. Danny felt like he was losing his wife. With each passing day, it seemed like she'd take one step forward, then two steps back. Danny didn't know what to do anymore. He'd gone to see Dr. Bennett with Linda, who just said give it time. They'd talked to neurologists who said the brain is capable of anything, everything and things they don't even know about. Danny even talked to a Priest who said that if he continued to pray he'd find the answer. Danny was done waiting.

"Linda." Danny said softly, "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

Linda shook her head, "Nothing. I'm fine." She flashed him a fake smile.

Danny took a deep breath, "You might not remember all of me, but I remember all of you. And I know when you are lying. Please. Talk to me?" 

Linda felt tears sting her eyes, "I can't." She turned away from Danny. She couldn't talk to him. She couldn't break him like she was.

"Honey. Nothing you can say will make me upset with you or leave you or anything like that." Danny said.

Linda shook her head, "That's the problem." 

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused as to why it would be a problem.

"Before this happened. Did you ever get mad at me? Yell at me? Hell, even disagree with me?" Linda asked.

"Yes. I mean, not all the time but sometimes." Danny said.

"Then why in the last two and a half months haven't you disagreed with me once?" Linda wiped the tears from her eyes angry with herself for crying.

"You've been through a lot Linda." Danny stood from the bed to walk over to her.

"You can't keep treating me like I'm breakable Danny!" Linda sniffled, "I know I'm screwed up okay! I know I don't remember the things you do! I know I'm not the same person you were married to three months ago! I know all this! I know I'm not even the same mother! But damn it! I'm trying!"

"I know you are trying, honey. Whether you remember everything one day or never again, doesn't matter. I love you. The kids love you. No matter what." Danny wondered where Linda's rage came from.

"Do you?!" Linda scoffed, "Because I might not remember much but I remember a lot. And I know that if I didn't have a brain injury there's no way you'd let me have my own way all the time." 

"I just don't want to stress you out." Danny said.

"So trying to make sure I'm always right and perfect isn't stressful?!" Linda shook her head.

"Linda, I never wanted to push you to be perfect. I just want you to know that if you mess up it's okay. That it's not a big deal." Danny sat across from her.

"But you are!" She wiped her eyes, "All the time! You just want me to be like I was before and I don't know how to do that! And when I get upset about anything you just walk on these little eggshells trying not to crack any of them because you don't want me to be upset. Guess what? Your plan backfired! Because all I feel is more isolated and under pressure and....." Linda took a deep breath, "This is too hard Danny."

"What's too hard?" He asked trying to help her through whatever was going on.

"Everything." Linda shook her head, "Me, remembering a life I don't recall. Us. A family. Kids I don't remember wanting me to be their mom when I can't even remember their birthdays or how old they are." Linda hung her head, "It's just so hard."

"Then let me help you." Danny reached for LInda's hand.

She quickly pulled away from his grasp, "I don't want you to! I just want things to go back to normal and I don't know how to do that!" Linda wiped her tears, "My head says one thing but my heart feels another. I just want to feel like one person. Like myself. And I don't. My soul wants what my brain can't remember." Linda cried, "I wish I never woke up." She said honestly.

Danny closed his eyes to stop himself from crying, "I love you." Danny said, "No matter what. I wish I had an answer for you. I wish I could help you. But I honestly don't know what to do right now."

"Just treat me like you normally would." Linda requested.

"I am." Danny was confused. Sure he was making sure she was okay but he'd do that no matter what injury she had.

"No, you aren't!" Linda yelled at him, "Do you know that, again, I don't remember everything but I remember we didn't go a week without making love. Since the accident. Nothing. Not even you sliding into the shower with me like you used to do all the time. You don't touch me unless it's to hold my hand or I touch you first. It's like your afraid you'll break me or something." 

"I don't want to push you." Danny explained.

"Bullshit Danny! Just say it! You don't want to sleep with me who doesn't remember you entirely because you feel like you'd be violating me or some other male ego boost you have up your sleeve!" Linda stood up and crossed the room needing some space between her and Danny.

"That's not it!" Danny defended himself.

"Really!?" Linda whipped around, "Then what is it?!"

"You've been through a lot." Danny started to say.

"You keep saying that but you never explain it! You just expect me to nod and smile and be okay with whatever you want me to be okay with! Well, I won't!" Linda folded her arms.

"If I thought you could handle it then it would be different." Danny tried to explain.

"Handle it?!" Linda asked, "You think I can't handle sex with my husband who after all I've been married to for twenty-six years who I had sex with before we were married?!" Linda's mouth dropped open.

"That's not exactly what I was saying." Danny stammered.

"Then prove it, Danny!" Linda dared him. After a few tense moments of no one moving or speaking Linda shook her head and took a deep breath, "So you're more talk than action?" She said noting how he hadn't moved an inch during the few months the dust settled around them. Linda watched as Danny hung his head. Linda sighed, "I didn't realize the man I married was a man of only words." Linda turned on her heel to walk out of the hotel room. She didn't know where she was going but she needed leave. Even if just for a little bit. She needed time to think. Danny grabbing her elbow took her by surprise. Linda quickly found herself pinned between Danny and the wall. His mouth descended upon her lips, across her cheek, and down her neck. Linda gasped as he cupped her ass lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, "Danny!" Linda gasped.

"All talk and no action, my ass." Danny slid his hands up Linda's shirt in search of her bra strap. Linda lost herself in the world of Danny Reagan. Over and over throughout the night, he showed her exactly what kind of action she could expect from the man she married even if she couldn't remember every detail about their lives.

* * *

 

Late that night Danny and Linda lay tangled in bed, tired, sated and happy feeling like they belonged to each other. Danny noticed his fingerprints quickly fading on Linda's inner thighs. She'd scratched his back pretty good while he showered her with love without holding back.

Linda closed her eyes as she lay her head on Danny's chest, "It's like riding a bike." Linda grinned, "Well, more like a unicycle." 

Danny laughed, "I think you retained that memory. Or at least the muscle memory."

"I remembered something." Linda smiled.

"While we had sex?" Dann y looked down at her.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head.

"Was it a memory of sex?" Danny asked wondering what in the world she could have been thinking about while he was making love to her.

"Yeah. I remembered the first time we had angry sex. It was after you put a hole in the wall in the basement after we argued." Linda said.

"Oh yeah. I remember that night well." Danny pulled his wife closer, "I vowed to never scare you like that again." He said.

"And I realized just how much angry sex can be a good thing." Linda grinned.

"I didn't hurt you tonight did I?" He asked knowing she was bruising slightly because of how tight he held her.

"No more than I did with that scratch down your back." Linda blushed.

"Why didn't you just yell at me before?" Danny asked, "Why didn't we think to try this out a month or so ago?"

"Kids hear everything. We weren't exactly the quietest we've ever been tonight." Linda grinned.

"Good point. We need to get back in the habit of having dirty weekends in the city." He said.

"I agree." Linda said. The two laid in silence together for a short while, "Danny." Linda said softly.

"Yeah Babe?" He asked.

"Happy anniversary." She looked up at him.

Danny kissed her lips, "Happy anniversary." He whispered. Danny held his wife close as they moved one step closer to getting through everything, together. 


	21. Chapter 21

Three weeks later, the last Sunday of the kid's summer vacation, found Danny and Linda sitting outside on the back porch watching the kids play in the yard. Linda's memory still hadn't fully come back but she'd remembered more parts of her past the more Danny stopped putting so much pressure on her. He hadn't realized his overprotectiveness was pushing her away and amping up her anxiety. Linda had spent countless nights over the last two weeks asking Danny to tell her what happened when she wasn't exactly sure or couldn't put the pieces together. She'd regained most of her memories. All the important things. Even some of the bad. Linda had woken up twice over the last week with nightmares of being assaulted. She shook her head when Danny asked if she wanted to hear what had happened. She told him she'd rather leave it as a nightmare and just know it happened without having to remember the details. Those memories were better off forgotten. Most of her memories were clear. She'd had no problems making new memories but smaller things like dates and putting faces to names of acquaintances slipped her mind much easier these days. In preparation for the new school year, Danny had surprised Linda with a small agenda book she could slide into her purse. He knew how often her phone died when she forgot to charge it some days so a physical calendar seemed to work better for her. They'd gone through it to fill out birthdays, appointments with Dr. Bennett, and important dates. Danny even color coded events they'd already planned for school, work, doctor appointments, and personal. When Linda asked why anything involving Danny was purple, a color she never expected him to use for himself, he simply replied that since it was her favorite color it should be for her favorite person. Linda just smiled and nodded her head thinking about how sweet her husband was. 

Linda turned her head and kissed her husband's cheek. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Danny pulled her closer, "You okay?" He asked.

Linda smiled wide, "Yeah. I am." She nodded her head, "I was just thinking." 

"Of what?" Danny asked her.

"Of us. Of the kids. Jamie and Margaret and the baby they refuse to tell if it's a boy or girl. What  _is_ that, 'I don't want to know if it's a boy or girl until we have it' thing? I couldn't do that. Remember when I was pregnant with Jack. I couldn't wait to find out if it was a boy or girl. And then with Sean, you swore it was another boy but I said there was no way. It was a girl and you were right. Then with the twins, I was just concerned about them being healthy because of my age and the complete surprise of them. I had to know. With all of them." Linda shook her head.

Danny pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "It's really hot when you randomly remember things and don't realize it." Danny flirted. He knew the way Linda had talked, she didn't realize she remembered about Jack and Sean. She'd remembered every moment of the twins birth. That came back one night while she was flipping through their baby book. It was taking longer to get back the earlier years. That fuzzy space in the middle seemed to have a fog around it.

"You just want to have sex tonight." Linda dropped her voice to a whisper. 

"I'm just saying. You're the one that complained about the lack of sex a few weeks ago." Danny teased.

"Because it had been _months_." Linda stressed.

"Months. Two days. Whatever." Danny laughed.

"Did you forget we shared a shower this morning?" Linda giggled, "And I thought I had a bad memory."

"That wasn't really sex. That was...fun." Danny tried to think of a word to use.

"Fun!?" Linda burst out laughing.

"What's funny Mommy?!" Grace called from where she was kicking a soccer ball around with her siblings.

"Daddy told a joke! Good kicking!" Linda turned her attention back to her husband, "Does that mean that when we do the other thing that's  _not_ fun?" 

"No. Yes. Wait a minute." Danny had to think of how to answer her question.

Linda laughed, "It's okay Babe. We can have  _fun_ later when the kids are in bed." She kissed his lips sweetly before gong to play with the kids in the yard for the last few hours before they had to start getting up for school in the middle of the week again.

Danny grinned as he watched Linda and the kids play. He could hardly believe Grace was going into third-grade on Wednesday. Sam and Faith were going into first. They'd all grown so much over the summer. Sam had continued to withdraw over the summer and regress. When Linda mentioned her concern to the pediatrician at the twins well-check they asked if they'd be willing to let Sam talk to a child psychologist to see if they could figure out what the problem was. After a quick thirty minute session, Dr. Fuller shared with Danny and Linda that Sam was a happy, healthy, and wonderful little boy. His regression was most likely out of fear. He'd colored pictures of him being alone and Mommy, Daddy and his sisters and brothers far away from him. So with a little more snuggling and a walkie-talkie, Danny had bought Sam had been doing better. Danny was paged at three am by Sam via walkie talkie some nights but he always responded to his little rookie. Dr. Fuller had met with him once again before the school year started and already saw improvement on his fear of being alone or left behind. She reassured Danny and Linda that some kids have fears that take over more than others. But not to worry. Sam would be just fine with a little love and support. She offered her services if they felt he needed to come back but told them she thought he'd start doing a lot better now that school was starting up.

* * *

That night Danny was cleaning up the playroom while Linda put all three kids to bed. He climbed the stairs to find Sam asleep while Linda sat between Grace and Faith's beds. Danny watched his girls fondly as they talked about how excited they were for school. Linda set a small egg timer she'd put on their dresser for five minutes telling them they only had five minutes to chat before it was time to close their eyes. It was a losing battle. Keeping the girls from talking before falling asleep. Linda had found a middle ground with the egg timer. If they had a time limit they tended to stick to it and go to sleep without complaint. When they didn't they stayed up all night jumping from one bed to the other. Linda walked into the hallway where Danny was leaning against the wall.

"They are still awake if you want to say goodnight." Linda said.

"And interrupt their girl talk. No. I won't do that again." Danny shook his head, "I'll slip in later to give hugs and kisses." He put his hands on Linda's hips. He was about to speak when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Danny pulled it out, "Reagan." He sighed hoping it wasn't so important that he had to leave that moment, "What?! Okay. Calm down. It's okay. Breathe. We'll be there." 

"Who was that?" Linda asked.

Danny kissed her lips, "Margaret's in labor. They are at the hospital and the doctor said she's getting close. We've got to get Mrs. McDanials to come watch the kids. Dad is already there. He went with them when she went into labor since he was already over there."

"I'll go get dressed." Linda smiled, "I'm so happy for Jamie!"

Linda threw on a quick pair of jeans and t-shirt while Danny called their neighbor to babysit overnight. She and Danny thanked their neighbor when she came over still in her pajamas with the baby in tow. She smiled and said she didn't mind. She'd done this many times for a lot of people her husband, a beat cop with the NYPD, working with.

* * *

Once at the hospital, Danny and Linda sat in the waiting room. Linda was practlically bouncing around with excitement. She couldn't wait to meet her new niece or nephew. Frank paced back and forth as they waited to hear the news while Danny put his feet up on the small coffee table and closed his eyes.

"How are you sleeping?" Linda asked him.

"Easily. They will be a while." Danny grinned.

"I'm so excited. Where are Erin and Nicky?" She asked Frank.

"Nicky is not coming and Erin is on her way. Jack was at work but is going to go home pick up Kathleen and Maddie then come here." Frank said.

"I called Sean but he was asleep when he answered so I told him to go back to sleep. We'd call him with news in the morning." Danny said.

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl." Linda thought, "Let's see. we've got....you two, Jamie, Jack and Sean, Charlie and Sam, then Faith and Grace, Maddie, Me, Margaret, Kathleen, Erin, and Nicky. So that's seven boys so far and eight girls." Linda double counted family members, "I didn't realize we have more girls than boys now." Linda grinned, "We need another girl for a buffer." Linda laughed.

"Nope. Boy. Reagans make boys." Danny sad.

"You made a girl and Jack's first is a girl." Linda countered.

"Jack is half yours. That's your fault." Danny laughed, "And I made three boys and one girl. Odds are in my favor for boys."

Frank snickered, "I had Danny first so boy here too and Sean had a boy first. Plus only five out of the eight girls are Reagan's from the start. The rest are married in, and all the boys are blood. So we still technically win." 

Linda sighed, "You have to take his side?"

"Just stating the facts." Frank grinned.

The three sat for another hour while they waited for any news from Jamie. Jack and Kathleen joined them without Maddie. Kathleen dropped her off at a friend of her's house who knew they were waiting for their uncle and aunt to have a baby. Erin soon joined them while another two hours passed. Finally, Jamie walked into the room with a large smile on his face.

"It's here! Mom and baby are fine! Baby is really cute! Want to see?" Jamie looked like he was practically glowing with excitement.

"Let's see!" Frank adjusted his glasses.

"Okay. So, everyone, this is William Henry Reagan." Jamie showed them the picture he snapped of Margaret and William.

"He's so cute!" Linda smiled.

"Nice job Harvard!" Danny clapped Jamie on the shoulder.

"Good name." Frank hugged his son.

"He's adorable Jamie!" Erin said.

"See how cute! Don't you want another one?!" Kathleen said to Jack.

"When the one we have walks, talks, and wipes her own ass we can have another one." Jack teased.

"That's a man with a plan." Frank laughed.

"You know, your father said something along those lines and then Sean happened. And then twins happened. So don't expect to plan it. Just go with it." Linda said to her oldest child, "Jamie. Your baby is beautiful. How's Margaret doing?"

"She's okay. Tired but she's alright. I don't want to leave her too long so I'm going to head back in there. Thank you for being here but I don't think she's going to be up for visitors until the morning. It's pretty late." Jamie said.

"Give her our love." Linda smiled.

"I will. Thank you." Jamie hugged his sister-in-law before making his rounds to his family members, "I'll call everyone in the morning."

"Have a good first night." Frank said.

"I'll try not to worry too much. At least Danny and Linda have given me plenty of baby practice." Jamie joked as he walked out of the room back to his wife and newborn son.

Linda felt Danny wrap his arms around her from behind, "I love you." He said in her ear.

"I love you more." Linda grinned.

"I love you the most." Danny kissed her cheek. Danny said a silent prayer of thanks that his wife was here, in his arms. Through everything, they'd been through all the bumps and stop signs in their relationship. All the times they've had to find each other again. Every time one of them fell the other was there. If not to catch them but to carry them back up, to rescue each other from the fall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it!!! I so enjoyed hearing/reading all the comments and kudos and reviews! You are so amazing and wonderful! Thank you so much for taking the time to write a comment or review out! You guys are fantastic!!! I can't wait to start the next story in this series. :)


End file.
